Absolute Vengeance
by Soul of Insanity
Summary: There will come a day when the most innocent of creatures will make the most significant difference in the world. Even if it is at a family's expense. Shippocentric.
1. My Story Starts

Hello all, yes, this is a brand new story. It will be 18 chapters in length and I have the first 9 prewritten. Updates will be weekly so there should never be a time you have to wait more than a week for a chapter. Fair warning: This story is _NOT_ a happy one. Everyone got that? This is no Mind Reader. But I have greatly enjoyed writing it and hope you guys give it a chance. Trying something different as well-I'm using the song lyrics to an Avenged Sevenfold song as the chapter titles. I saw someone else do that, thought it was a really cool concept, and so found a song I wanted to use. Hope it works as well as I hope it does!

Story is rated R for violence and violence only. It may only be Pg-13, but I don't really want to chance it.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. If I did own Inuyasha all the characters would be displeased with what I did to them. The song lyrics from "Strength of the World" are owned by Avenged Sevenfold. I also do not own Avenged Sevenfold. If I did I would be really happy and probably too distracted to sit down and write a story. _

Well, now that all that stuff is out of way let's get on to the story. I bring you:

**_Absolute Vengeance_**

**Chapter One: My Story Starts the Day They Said She Can't be Found**

**

* * *

**It was a peaceful day in Feudal Japan. It could be best compared to a day in the modern world when you could go to the park and simply relax and have fun the entire day. Children happily played in the village, the musical ring of their laughter could be heard all throughout the tiny establishment. The men worked contentedly in their fields. Not even their sweaty backs could end their peacefulness as the steady breeze alleviated the penetrating warmness of the sun. Women gathered outside the huts to converse as they worked on the odds and ends of living in the feudal age.

The villagers had not a care in the world besides preparing their stores of food for the winter to come. It was what they were used to, it was how they lived, they did not think on the darkness that was waiting in other parts of the country.

After all, the miko from the future, Inuyasha, and their friends protected this village. They housed and aided the hanyou and his companions when they needed it, and in return they were protected from the harshness of the outside world. It was a peaceful existence, one they quickly grew accustomed to and thoroughly enjoyed.

Which is why it would be an incredible shame when this peacefulness would be shattered.

* * *

Cautiously opening one eye, the young child looked around the hut he was currently lying in. Recognition immediately became apparent in his eyes. After all, he spent many days lying in this hut while waiting for his friends to heal or decide where to go next. He spent what felt like an equally number of days avoiding a seething hanyou when the miko went off to the future.

Slowly sitting up, Shippo couldn't stop the slight grimace from crossing his features when just that negligible movement caused pain to lash down his small body. Looking down, he was shocked to see bandages encircling his body, even more shocking to see was that these bandages were tinted with red; _blood_, he was injured. Placing his hands on his chest he groaned in pain when that minor pressure caused his body to throb with tenderness.

He was sorely tempted to undo his bandaging to allow him to see how badly injured he was. He was curious to know what could cause such pain. On the other hand, he was scared. Never had he been so wounded that just the slightest touch would cause pain to lance through him like sharp knives.

Deciding on the logical course of keeping the bandages on, Shippo finally got around to eyeing the rest of the hut. The only other occupant was Kirara and the firecat was also bandaged. She was lying curled up by the small fire. Shippo was satisfied to see she was breathing calmly and simply appeared to be sleeping.

Who Shippo really wanted to see was Kagome. Miroku and Sango would be almost as wanted. Even Inuyasha would suffice. Where were his friends? How could it be he was the only injured one? After all, that never happened. He was never one to feel at ease with the heavy fighting, his friends tended to fight. Yes, he would help when he was able to but he would be the first to admit his attacks were useless compared to the sheer power of Inuyasha, the purity of Kagome, the wind tunnel of Miroku, and the litheness of Sango. Even the firecat, when transformed, could unleash so much more strength then the kitsune child could ever dream of.

Sometimes Shippo wondered why they kept him as part of the group. He didn't exactly bring any strength to the ragtag bunch of heroes. And the one unique power he did exhibit, the ability of transform, was so underdeveloped it was practically useless. True, he was naught but a child and no one expected to be as strong as the other fighters. But that didn't stop Shippo from feeling so incredibly _useless_.

Pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind, Shippo was brought back to the present question at hand. Where was everyone else? He desperately wanted to know they were all right, but his body didn't want to move.

Finally, his curiousity beat out the pain. Perhaps his friends were outside, planning the next move, and were simply waiting for him to wake up. After all, Kagome would not allow them to leave without him. She treated Shippo as a mother would and Shippo loved her for it.

The struggle to stand up took more effort then Shippo would ever admit, at least to Inuyasha. By the time he was back on his feet he was gasping for breath, practically keeling back over. It was a neverending cycle of pain. Being in such immense pain caused his breathing to rapidly increase. But the ever increasing rate of his breathing caused his chest to move with such force more pain was wrought upon his body. Unless if he could get his breathing under control he would be frozen in place until his body finally collapsed.

Once again, his curiousity beat out the pain. As he stood still he regained control of his breathing. Soon he was breathing softly and the pain slowly receded until it was back to a manageable level. Taking a single step towards the door, Shippo gasped in pain. Never had he been privy to such pain in his life. One thing he could testify for sure—it would not break his heart if he never felt this way again.

Thinking of Inuyasha taunting him for being weak, Shippo braced his shoulders and began the slow and tedious trek to the door. Finally after what felt like an eternity, but in actuality was only five minutes, Shippo reached the door. His body was screaming at him, begging him to sit down and let it rest. Shippo studiously ignored his body's wants and desires and pushed the door open.

He blinked in surprise as the cheerful sun hit him full in the face. From his pain he would have expected it to be cold, dreary, and rainy outside. It somehow felt…_wrong_…for nature to be in such an endearing mood when he was internally screaming and sobbing. He was bleeding, and yet nature saw it fit to tempt him with the sounds of children's laughter. It taunted him when a pair of girls ran by the hut, chasing each other in the happiness only young kids can be full of. He played with those very girls in the past yet now he could only stand by the hut as his body cringed with the thought of running with the energy those two girls portrayed.

Yet as he looked around the village his body visibly relaxed. It was good to see such happiness in the villagers. In the travels with his friends he saw too well the horror and pain demons can unleash upon a helpless village. It was good to see this one still relatively untouched by the terrors of malevolence.

He expected at any moment for a frantic Kagome to come bearing down on him to reprimand him for standing up with such injuries. However, when she didn't appear before him he figured she must have gone through the well. _She'll be back in a bit, probably with some of her modern stuff to help me,_ he thought happily. He could always count on Kagome to be there for him.

As the minutes slowly ticked by, Shippo grew puzzled. There was not a sign of his friends and companions. But then the villagers didn't look worried so nothing bad could have happened to them. Inuyasha probably grew tired of waiting for Shippo to heal so he forced the others to search for shards with him. Changing his mind, Shippo decided to start searching for Kaede. Surely the elderly healer could solve the mystery of his missing friends for him.

Walking gingerly through the village a slight degree of worry kept picking at the edges of his mind. It was trying to warn him of something, but what that something could be Shippo could not say.

Finally it hit him as he continued walking through the village. The villagers were diligently ignoring him. As he crossed their paths some would smile encouragingly at him, but then they would almost immediately turn back to their task at hand. Not one spoke to him. Now that he recognized it, Shippo could tell they were obviously avoiding him.

Why though? Never had he done anything to anger them. Back tracking, Shippo knew it wasn't anger. After all, some did smile at him. They couldn't be angry, and they definitely weren't fearful of him. As he thought on it harder it hit him. They were acting afraid _for_ him. Some acted like they wanted to comfort him, but then at the last minute they would turn away almost as if they didn't know what they could do.

Growing more worried by the second, Shippo finally caught sight of Kaede. Desperately wanting to quicken his pace, but unable to, Shippo called out for the healer.

"Kaede!" he shouted, wincing when the raised volume grated harshly on his throat.

Looking away from the villager she was talking to, Kaede's eye widened considerably. "Shippo! You should not be up! The injuries you sustained were grievous, you ought to be resting."

Shaking his head frantically, Shippo stared at Kaede, his eyes plainly showing his worry. "Kaede, where's Kagome? Where's everyone else? Where are my friends?"

Her face filling with pity, Kaede stooped down to pick up the kitsune child. "Shippo, you are weak. You must not stress over the others until you are stronger."

Becoming almost hysterical, Shippo could tell Kaede was hiding something from him. Struggling within her arms to be let down, he gave up when his chest protested horribly. "Are…are…are they dead?" he asked fearfully. If they were dead his life would end. He could not continue on without Kagome. He couldn't continue on without Inuyasha, Sango, or Miroku. They were his family. The only family he had left. He could not lose them!

Hugging the kitsune gently, Kaede alleviated the kitsune's worse fears. "Calm yourself child," she hushed. "Do not fear for the worse."

"Kaede! What happened to them?" asked Shippo nervously. If they weren't dead, then where were they? Did they abandon him? Was that why the villagers acted as if they wanted to comfort him? Was he once again an orphan?

Entering her hut, Kaede gently placed Shippo by the fire. "I must change your bandages," she said. "You opened up the healing cuts when you foolishly walked around."

"I don't care!" Shippo practically shouted. "I want to know where the others are! Quit hiding the truth, I can take it. They left me, didn't they?" he said bitterly. "They realized I'm weak after _this_ happened," he continued, gesturing with disgust to his battered chest.

"Oh child," whispered Kaede, "You are too hard on yourself. Erase your fears, they did not abandon you."

"Then WHERE ARE THEY?" yelled Shippo as he struggled to regain his feet. It failed when Kaede pressed him back to the ground. "Why won't you tell me?" he cried in a pleading voice. Why was she hiding from him? What could be worse than death or abandonment? This unknowing was tearing him up on the inside. He had to know what happened to his surrogate family.

"Child, I will tell you," began Kaede. "But you must promise not to do anything until you are fully healed." Kneeling down by the young kitsune, Kaede waited for his response. She had fresh rolls of bandages as well as some salve, but she did not move.

With tears of fright glistening in his eyes, Shippo hesitantly nodded. "Who has them?" he finally asked when Kaede started to unravel his bloodied bandages.

Pausing in her administrations, Kaede watched as the young child struggled to keep his fears under control. Rubbing the nape of his neck, she waited until he finally relaxed. "I do not know if someone has them," she finally said as she peeled off the last bandage.

Peering at his chest, Shippo was shaken to see a series of deep cuts crisscrossing across his body. They were seeping blood and he could finally see why it hurt so much to move and why Kaede was so agitated at him for walking. They were not life threatening injuries by any stretch of the imagination. They could have been as they were numerous and some deep, but Kaede had skillfully healed him. Shippo could see the scarring he had destroyed upon moving around. He had been recovering but his latest endeavor pushed him back a few paces.

"Then where are they?" he finally asked, raising his head to look at Kaede.

The healer rubbed some more healing salve on his cuts before replying. "I do not know."

"How can you not know?" asked Shippo. "How did I get here if you don't know where everyone else is?"

Gesturing towards the still sleeping Kirara, Kaede said, "She flew in a few days back with you held in her mouth. I feared for the worse, but you were still alive. As soon as I took you from her, Kirara transformed back to her small state and fainted. She had the same cuts on her body as you have on yours."

Gasping when Kaede began to wrap the new bandages tightly around his chest, Shippo asked, "So there has been no sign of the others? How long have they been gone for?"

Looking oddly at the kitsune, Kaede tied off the last bandage. "You do not remember anything?"

Shrugging, Shippo waited for the elderly healer to continue.

"You and everyone else went off about a week ago. A shard rumor had come in and you went off to investigate." Gathering her healing supplies, Kaede stood back up. "And then you and Kirara came back a few days ago. That is all I know."

Deep in thought, Shippo paid no heed when Kaede opened the door and left the hut. He silently stared into the mesmerizing fire before him. He had expected a bigger revelation to come from Kaede. She told him nothing of importance, just they left, then Kirara and himself came back, both injured in the same way.

Almost as if knowing the kitsune child was thinking of her, Kirara opened her eyes. Mewing softly, she walked to where Shippo sat. Laying back down beside him she rested her head in his lap.

Patting her head aimlessly, Shippo gazed thoughtfully at the cat demon. "You know what's going on, don't you girl?"

Raising her head, Kirara eyed the kitsune before pushing her head against his hands. She mewed pitifully, so Shippo rubbed behind her ears to comfort her.

"What do you know?" he asked dejectedly. "You're sad. Do you know who took them? Do you know where they are?"

Kirara did not move this time. She closed her eyes contentedly under Shippo's gentle ministrations.

Sighing softly, Shippo removed Kirara's head from his lap. Seeking comfort, he laid down besides the cat demon. Kirara quickly obliged by curling into the curved body of the kitsune. Flicking her tail, she laid it across Shippo's legs.

Shippo rested one hand on Kirara's back. Snuggling his head into her soft coat, he murmured, "We'll find them Kirara, we'll find them," before drifting off to sleep with the cat demon.

* * *

So...do you like it? I know you don't much of what's going on yet, but all will be explained in due time, that is if you can't already guess where this story is heading. Please review and tell me what you thought of this first chapter! I really enjoy writing this story so it would be great if there were people who enjoy reading it. 

_Coming in one week:_

_**The News so Dark, Heart Stopped, I Stood Silent Without a Sound**  
_


	2. The News so Dark, Heart Stopped

As promised, it is Monday and so you get chapter two. And I thank everyone who was kind enough to review, it's great to see my newest story being read by some of you! Well, hope you enjoy!**  
**

**

* * *

Chapter Two: The News so Dark, Heart Stopped, I Stood Silent Without a Sound

* * *

**

It took a little more than a week for Shippo to fully heal from his injuries. During that time he desperately wished to hear something, _anything,_ from his missing companions. However, no matter how much he pleaded to the unresponsive gods he heard nothing.

By the third day he had healed enough for Kaede to allow him to sit outside the hut for hours at a time. She wouldn't let him walk around as she was afraid of him disrupting the healing taking place. He wouldn't tell Kaede, but he was willing to remain bedridden and healing for years if only he would hear something from his friends. He would do anything to hear even the slightest whisper of where they were. If he shared that with the elderly healer she would be sure to tie him down in fear of him growing agitated and doing something to find the others.

But Shippo was content, at least as content as he could be considering the circumstances, to sit on a log in front of the hut during the day. The villagers had received him quite well after Kaede let them know he knew about his missing friends. Throughout the day they would come up to him and offer their sincerest apologies that they could find nothing out about his friends. Shippo couldn't fully express his true feelings about what this meant to him. These villagers wanted nothing but peace and yet they were risking their lives to go outside their safety circle to try and aid him in the search for his friends.

He was thankful, that was a definite emotion. He was also frightened, after all, he did not wish for a villager to be injured, or worse, killed, because they were trying to help him. But he also felt disgusted with himself. They were his friends who were missing and yet he was helpless to do anything besides sit on a log and wait for news to come to him. He vowed that the moment the bandages came off he was gone. A second later he clenched his tiny fists. Inuyasha would have been searching for everyone even if he was covered from head to toe in bandages. Why couldn't he be more like the brave hanyou he had come to idolize?

However, he got his wish to leave almost two weeks after Kirara first brought his unconscious form to Kaede. As he sat in the hut while Kaede unraveled his bandages, he gazed at her with a hopeful expression.

Kaede caught Shippo's gaze and sighed. "What is you want child?" She secretly dreaded the conversation she knew would be coming. The child was impatient and worried, a bad combination that would cause him to act brashly.

"Am I healed enough Kaede?" asked Shippo, barely able to reign in the eagerness in his voice. "Kirara was healed several days ago so I should be too, right?"

"Kirara is also a fully matured demon," commented Kaede. "You are but a child, your body takes longer to heal."

"I know," whined Shippo. "But like I said, Kirara was healed several days _ago_. That should mean I'm healed now." Shippo swore that if Kaede insisted he wasn't healed he would go on a rampage. He wanted to find his friends. He wasted enough time as it was, what if they were injured and desperately needed his help? And here he was, wasting time in the village while a protective healer wouldn't let him go.

"We shall see," finally said Kaede. She secretly didn't want to let Shippo go. She feared what would happen to the young kitsune should he leave the village without the protection of the friends he was so anxious to find. But she also knew Shippo had just about run out of patience. Even if she tried to keep him here he would not listen any longer.

Shippo fidgeted while Kaede took the final wrappings off him. Peering down at his chest he was pleased to see his injuries were completely scabbed over.There was no longer a chance he would hurt himself unless if he got into a fight. And if a demon attacked him he doubt any scabbing would really effect the outcome of the battle at all for he knew he was weak. But scabs wouldn't be harmed by searching for his friends. He could finally leave.

"You are sufficiently healed," said Kaede gravely. "Child, I must ask of you, be careful. I know I cannot stop you from leaving so please, don't do anything drastic. Your friends would not want you killing yourself to save them."

Nodding, Shippo stood back up. "I know Kaede. But you know I have to go. Don't you want to find them too?" At her nod, he continued. "And besides, Kirara is coming with me. If we come across a demon we can simply run away."

"I hope that is an option," said Kaede softly. She knew Kirara was fast, but if they came across a demon such as Naraku it would not make much of a difference.

"I'll come back Kaede," vowed Shippo. "I promise. And I'll come back with the others too." The second promised he swore even tighter in his mind. He _would_ find them. There was no other option. Failure was not an option.

Kaede smiled for the kitsune's benefit. "Then I shall prepare my hut for more injuries since you can be sure at least one of them will be injured."

"Most likely Inuyasha," snorted Shippo. "He can't fight without getting injured."

Laughing quietly, Kaede followed Shippo out of the hut. She watched as Kirara ran up to them and switched into her large form. Shippo clambered onto her back and hung on to the fur around her neck. "Watch him Kirara," said Kaede.

Trying to mew, but coming out more like a soft roar, Kirara took to the air. Kaede watched them until they were nothing but a speck in the distance. She could not say why, but she had never been so scared in her life as she was now at watching them fly away.

* * *

Shippo decided that the best place to start the search was to return to the place where the fighting took place. Since he could not remember where this was he simply told Kirara his plans and let her have her way.

The fire cat appeared to know exactly where she was going, so Shippo watched as the ground flew by. As he continued to watch, his memory was jogged.

_"You know, if this shard rumor is right then that means there probably won't be many left after this one," commented Kagome as she walked besides Inuyasha. Shippo sat on his favorite place, perched on her shoulder._

"_How many do we have?" asked Miroku as he drew abreast them, Sango on his heels. Kirara was held in her mistress's arms._

_Taking a quick look at her jar of shards hanging around her neck Kagome answered with a, "I guess…about a quarter of them."_

"_That bastard has that many?" asked Inuyasha in a gruff voice. His hand clenched over the hilt of Tetsusaiga but he quickly relinqueshed his hold on his sword before anyone could say anything._

"_Afraid so," said Kagome. "But as long as he doesn't get these ones he can never complete it so he won't use the shards. We can beat him. I know we can," she finished with conviction._

_Nodding, Sango said, "Of course we can beat him. Naraku has taken too much from all of us. He won't continue living."_

"_Once we get this shard we can hunt that bastard down," said Inuyasha vehemently. "It's way past time for him to die."_

Shippo frowned to himself. He remembered that conversation and knew what it meant to them all. In a previous fight Naraku had killed Kohaku right in front of Sango's eyes. She had been beyond devastated, Inuyasha had to physically hold her back to keep her from running to her death. It had been a hard blow for the demon exterminator, after that day she had been bent on destroying Naraku and nothing else.

Kikyo had also been previously destroyed by Naraku. He had waited for her to give him some shards she had stolen from Kagome before he took the small amount of life she had left. Inuyasha had turned full demon and if it weren't for the power Kagome held over him in the form of the rosary he most likely would have died that day.

Shippo's heart clenched now at the thought of his friends being held captive by a demon. They had all suffered so much already. What right did an enemy have to be holding them against their will?

As he and Kirara flew over a small clearing, his memory was once against prompted to remember the past journey.

_"Inuyasha! We're stopping here for the night," demanded Kagome. "Not everyone is a demon like you and able to walk for an unreasonable amount of time!"_

"_Damn wench, do you want Naraku to get to the shard before us?" asked Inuyasha harshly. "If this truly is the last shard then you know he'll be after it too!"_

"_Inuyasha, Kagome is right," interjected Miroku before Kagome could yell again. "We must rest at some point. If we find the shard later tonight we'll all be tired except for you. I myself would prefer to be rested before fighting and I'm sure everyone else would agree with me."_

"_Of course," huffed Kagome. "That is why we're stopping!"_

"_No!" yelled Inuyasha, finally losing his patience. "We need to get that shard before Naraku does!"_

"_SIT!" screamed Kagome. "You're not going to win Inuyasha so just give up and sleep like any normal person would at night!"_

"_But Kagome, Inuyasha isn't normal," stated Shippo bluntly._

"_Shut up runt!" demanded Inuyasha while raising his face out of the ground._

"_Make me!" taunted Shippo. "Oh wait, you can't because you were sat!"_

"_Shippo," chided Kagome, "Don't harass Inuyasha. You don't like it when he does it to you so don't do it to him."_

"_Fine," said Shippo petulantly. But when he was sure Kagome wasn't looking he made it a point stick his tongue out at the hanyou. He laughed under his breath when Inuyasha's gaze darkened._

Coming out of his silent musings, he was surprised to see it was dusk already. They had been flying all day?

"Kirara, if you'd like a break we can stop at any time," said Shippo while patting her neck.

Kirara roared in understanding but continued to fly.

Shippo could almost sense the urgency in the fire cat through her tensed muscles. She wanted to get there almost as fast as he did. He only hoped they wouldn't arrive too late and be unable tosave their friends.

As they flew long into the night Shippo closed his eyes and remembered more about the journey with his friends.

_"Shit!" cursed Inuyasha loudly as he came to an abrupt halt in front of the group._

"_Inuyasha?" questioned Kagome. "What's wrong?"_

"_He's here," said Inuyasha. "That bastard beat us to the shard!"_

"_Naraku?" said Miroku harshly. "Naraku is here?"_

"_Who else would it be?" sneered Inuyasha. "Guess we get to face him earlier than we thought. Get ready, he's coming."_

_Sango immediately shed her traveling clothes until she was garbed only in the clothing of the demon exterminators. She hooked her katana back around her waist and Hiraikotsu was slid onto her back. Finally, she tied her hair into a high ponytail. _

_No one else had to make as many preparations as Sango did, but she still finished in less than a minute. It was ground into all demon exterminators at a very young age to be hasty in preparing yourself for battle. When the enemy was coming there never was time to waste. _

"_Shippo, stay in the back," said Kagome urgently. "I don't want you getting hurt."_

"_But I can fight too!" cried Shippo. "You may need my help!"_

"_No!" Kagome practically shouted. "No, I don't want you get to hurt. Please Shippo, promise me you'll stay out of the fight."_

_Shippo never could refuse his surrogate mother anything. Lowering his eyes in defeat, he nodded once._

_Smiling in relief, Kagome picked the kitsune child up to give him a quick but solid hug. Putting him back on the ground she readied her bow and arrows. When she looked at Shippo he quickly backed into the bushes surrounding the small clearing they had stopped in. He disappeared into them not a moment too soon._

"_How nice of you to join us," said Naraku in his eerily smooth voice. "Tell me, how did you like that shard rumor I made up?"_

"_You bastard!" shouted Inuyasha. _

"_Aw, what's wrong Inuyasha, did you think a shard really existed out here? I'm truly very sorry to disappoint you."_

_Shippo peeked out of the bushes and saw Naraku lined up with Kagura and Kanna. His friends were standing in front of him, all with their weapons raised in preparation for the upcoming battle. _

"_You'll be the sorry one when we kill you," spat Inuyasha, raising his sword until the blade was nearly level with his face. _

"_I never knew you were such the comic," remarked Naraku with a smirk. "Will you find your upcoming death equally amusing?"_

_With a snarl Inuyasha launched himself at Naraku. His friends followed suit a moment later with Sango unleashing Hiraikotsu to give the enemy something to focus on aside from Inuyasha._

_The boomerang worked enough to give Inuyasha enough time to reach Naraku before Kagura could hit him with her wind blades. When she blew back Hiraikotsu she immediately had to dodge a purity arrow. Upon landing on her feet she was faced with the monk as he viciously attacked her with his staff._

_When the boomerang returned to Sango Kirara was waiting to take the demon exterminator on her back. Gracefully jumping onto her cat, Sango took to the air in the hopes of gaining the advantage by height._

_Shippo watched as Naraku transformed into his standard writhing mass of tentacles. Inuyasha simply smirked and began attacking the beast with newfound fervor. He saw Sango circle overhead and suddenly Kirara dived, Sango bent low over her back with her boomerang raised over her head. When the cat and owner neared Naraku Sango let go of Hiraikotsu. Before Kirara could pull out of the dive a giant tentacle came out of nowhere to hit the feline across her chest. Unable to withstand the attack, Kirara and Sango flew into the ground with a severe crash._

_Miroku jumped out of Kagura's reach when he heard the crash. Upon seeing Sango lying on the ground he ran towards her. Kagura was about to attack Miroku's back when another purity arrow flew at her. Looking at distaste upon the miko, Kagura readied her fan._

_Shippo saw Kanna approaching the fallen demon exterminator and was about to rush to her aid when the monk appeared to start fighting Kanna. Sango began standing as well so Shippo put attention back on Kagome._

_Kagome was firing arrows at the wind demon. Everytime an arrow neared Kagura she would simply flick her fan and send it harmlessly to the side of her. He couldn't stop his gasp of fright when he saw Kagome reach behind her only to realize she had fired all her arrows. Without thinking Shippo burst out from his hiding spot._

_He would never get there in time. Kagura was smirking cruelly while Kagome did nothing other than eye the wind demon with clear distaste. He was about to watch Kagome be blown away by Kagura's wind attack. She was already pulling back her fan to send razor sharp wind blades at Kagome's undefended self. He would never reach her!_

_But somehow he did. By the time Kagura finally let her attack loose Shippo was airborne and jumping in front of Kagome._

_Shippo barely had time to register Kagome's cry of pain when his body was blown away._

Jerking awake, Shippo was stunned to feel tears sliding down his face. He remembered the battle. That was how he was injured. He was protecting Kagome from Kagura. He hoped he was successful, but then he wondered what happened after he was knocked unconscious and presumed to be dead by the enemy. Perhaps they won but were injured too bad to make it back to Kaede's?

Shaking his head, Shippo knew that didn't make sense. Kirara only brought him back to Kaede's. She wouldn't have done that if the others were still at the battle site.

Maybe both he and Kirara were knocked into the bushes and some people from a surrounding village found the others and took them back to heal them. Or, he thought while gulping, Naraku took them captive for some plot he was trying to hatch. Shippo wouldn't put it past the evil hanyou to incorporate his friends into one of his insidious plots. Was it possible to gain control of his friend's minds? Shippo didn't want to think of Kagome and the others turning into more of Naraku's puppets but neither would he rule out that possibility.

He was jolted out of his thoughts when Kirara began descending. Blinking rapidly, he was surprised to see it was dawn. He must have fallen asleep without even realizing it.

When she landed Shippo immediately jumped off her back and looked around the woods. He recognized this place. They were only a few hundred yards from where the battle took place at. He wasn't sure why the cat demon didn't take them directly to the clearing but he wouldn't question her. He was also puzzled when the cat demon didn't revert back to her smaller form. He would have thought she would be tired from flying all night but no, she stood behind him in her larger form as she waited for him to continue on.

Shippo wouldn't object to that of course, after all, she was a lot more threatening when she was big. Taking a deep breath Shippo steadied his nerves and began walking towards where he knew the clearing was.

He was comforted by the sound of Kirara's heavy footfalls coming from behind him. He was never more grateful towards the cat demon then at this point. He wouldn't have to face whatever was coming up alone. Kirara would stay with him and help him in whatever way she could.

As he drew closer to the clearing he unconsciously began slowing down. He didn't even realize he had come to a complete stop until Kirara nuzzling his back brought him back. Placing his small hands on her face, Shippo smiled at the cat demon.

"All right Kirara, you ready for this?"

Before the cat could make a sound in reply Shippo spun on his heel to look back to the front. What he saw made his blood run cold.

The great demon lord of the Western Lands, Sesshoumaru, was eyeing him with interest. The demon lord stood between the frightened kitsune and the clearing. Suddenly Shippo didn't know if he wanted to know what laid in the clearing. If it meant having to cross the path of Sesshoumaru he would turn back right now. Sesshoumaru was just too unpredicatable for Shippo's tastes.

"You are the companion of Inuyasha, are you not?" questioned the demon lord.

"Y-y-y-yes," stammered Shippo, stepping back until he was braced against the large cat demon's front paws.

"What happened? And why are you here?" asked Sesshoumaru curiously.

"I…I don't know what happened to my friends," responded Shippo, deciding to go with the truth. Sesshoumaru wasn't acting very dangerous right now so the kitsune decided to trust the demon for the time being. Besides, if Sesshoumaru wanted to kill him there wouldn't be anything he could do about it.

"Were you not with them for the battle?"

"I was, but Kagura knocked me out. Kirara took me back to the village and I finally got healed enough to come back here." Shippo was finally calm enough to step away from the demon cat. Since he was currently the representative for his friends he would not act afraid in Sesshoumaru's presence. None of the others did so neither would he.

"Hm," said Sesshoumaru disinterestedly.

"Do you know what happened to them?" asked Shippo desperately. "Please, if you do tell me. I need to find them!"

Shippo could have sworn he saw the slightest hint of pity deep the demon lord's eyes. This did not bode well.

"They are dead," Sesshoumaru finally said.

Shippo's world crumbled.

* * *

Well uh...one of the categories is tragedy so I'm allowed to kill off most of the gang! Just don't be too pissed at me, all right? That's all I ask...Well, I hope to get some reviews for this chapter! In one week you'll get 

_It's Over, She's Finished, Mother Lies with Your Father and Sister too_


	3. It's Over, She's Finished

**Chapter 3: It's Over, She's Finished, Mother Lies with Your Father and Sister too**

Sunlight filtered through the leaves of the forest to bounce cheerfully off the three occupants of the clearing. Birds twittered pleasantly within the trees almost as if they were simply conversing over a cup of afternoon tea. It most definitely didn't look like the site where four battle hardened warriors were murdered.

Shippo sank to his knees and buried his face in his hands. It couldn't be true. They couldn't possibly be dead! Wait…Sesshoumaru told him that. The demon was probably just trying to fool Shippo into believeing they were dead.

"Why should I believe you?" asked Shippo while lowering his arms to stare the demon lord in the face.

"What reason do I have to lie to you?" asked Sesshoumaru neutrally.

Shippo was taken aback for a second before sighing softly.

_"Inuyasha!" screamed Kagome as she watched the hanyou get crushed by a multi ton behemoth of a demon._

_Shippo watched with wide eyes as Inuyasha struggled with the montrous hand that pinned him to the ground. The demon looked, for lack of a better term, like a monkey. If Shippo knew of modern day entertainment he would have quickly compared the demon to King Kong. King Kong on steroids as the demon currently had a shard in its chest. _

_Hiraikotsu bounced harmlessly againt the demon's chest and Sango made a disgusted face when she caught it. She jumped on Kirara's back and together the two of them took to the air to try and distract the demon so Inuyasha could free himself._

_Their distraction plan failed and Inuyasha grunted in pain when the demon pushed him further into the ground. The ground exploded from beneath him as the demon gave a particulary hard shove. As the ground rippled out from his sides Inuyasha clawed frantically at the demon's oversized hand. Gripping Tetsusaiga he brought the sword down on the demon. However, he couldn't get a strong enough swing to cause any useful damage to the demon. _

_Miroku couldn't risk opening his wind tunnel for fear of pulling Inuyasha in along with the demon. He stood alongside the miko as she silently cursed herself for allowing her bow to be crushed in a fight that took place a few days ago._

_They were all shocked when the demon gave a great roar of pain and released Inuyasha from its punishing hold. It turned around angrily and they could all see the stoic demon lord standing on the ground with his whip formed in his hand. _

"_Sesshoumaru?" coughed Inuyasha as he stood back up. "What…what are you doing here?"_

"_I heard of a rampaging demon and decided to eradicate the problem," responded Sesshoumaru icily. "I should have known you would not have been able to handle it."_

"_You bastard!" cursed Inuyasha angrily. "I could have handled it just fine!"_

_Smirking, Sesshoumaru jumped deftly out of the way when the demon lunged at the much smaller dog demon. "Of course dear brother, that is why you were pinned to the ground? You were 'handling' it?"_

_Inuyasha snarled and with Tetsusaiga held tightly in one hand he charged at the demon whose attention was currently on Sesshoumaru._

_Sesshoumaru continued to slash at the demon with his whip as he dodged the demon's own blows. His smirk grew wider when the demon bellowed in pain and fell to its knees. It contined to fall until it was laying sprawled on the ground. Inuyasha stood on its back, a deep cut started at the base of the demon's back and going all the way up to its neck where Tetsusaiga was still implanted. _

"_See?" said Inuyasha cockily, "I told you I could handle it."_

_Shippo stared in awe as the demon lord only raised a single eyebrow before turning to disappear back into the surruounding woods. That was quite odd indeed._

"If you do not believe me, then come," suggested Sesshoumaru to the small kitsune. Assuming the child would follow him, Sesshoumaru turned on his heel and walked towards the clearing.

Shippo thought for a split second before tearing after Sesshoumaru, Kirara hot on his heels. He had to see for himself if Sesshoumaru was telling the truth. He desperately hoped the demon lord was lying for whatever reason. He cared naught for what the reason could be for the demon lord lying, Shippo just wished he was.

When the kitsune child caught up the lord he slowed down until he was walking behind Sesshoumaru. Soon the stench of decay forced a whimper out of the small kitsune.

Sesshoumaru peered down at Shippo and then without a word stepped through the final boundary of trees and into the clearing. With a momentary pause Shippo and Kirara followed him.

It was like a scene out of a nightmare. Even after nearly two weeks passed blood was still a predominate sight within the clearing. Of course now it was a dried brownish color rather then crimson, but it was blood nonetheless. Shippo's throat closed up as his eyes roamed the battlefield.

Miroku was the first person his eyes landed on. The cheerful and ever optimistic monk was gutted from his throat down to his stomach. Vultures and other small demons had taken their toll on the monk's body. His insides, which should have been spilling onto the ground, were gone. His eyes were sunk so far into his head it was impossible to tell if they even existed anymore. His skin was a pasty, dried color, many sections were torn off by the same creatures that feasted on his insides. His staff laid broken at his side and the rosary beads that use to keep his wind tunnel under control were lying useless at his side.

Tears came unbidden to Shippo's eyes. His hands started shaking as he found the demon exterminator. The large form of Kirara could be seen crouched by the young woman's side and Shippo could hear the sorrowful noises coming from the cat. Kirara nuzzled her owner's hand and finally laid down by the unmoving exterminator. Resting her head on Sango's stomach, Kirara mewed softly. It was a testament to how depressed the cat demon was for her to be able to make such distressed noises even while in her large form.

Sango was relatively unmarked. But her neck was twisted into an odd angle and her katana was stabbed clear through her throat. Hiraikotsu, like the monk's staff, laid broken in two pieces by her head. Decomposition did not suit the beautiful young woman. Her skin had turned a dark grey in color as her body sunk in to form perfectly against her bones. Shippo could see small tunnels going under Sango's body and knew something was preparing to make a nest under the easily accessible food.

Taking a deep, shuddering, breath, Shippo located the final two victims of Naraku's final battle. They were together. Inuyasha laid on his back with Kagome sprawled over him.

Tetsusaiga was stabbed into the ground beside the unmoving couple. Inuyasha's head was jammed onto the hilt.

Shippo couldn't help himself. He ran to where the demon lord stood and buried his face into Sesshoumaru's pants leg. Trying desperately to suppress his sobs, he finally gave in and collapsed to the ground where he clutched Sesshoumaru's clothing in his small hands while his head was braced against the ground.

"No," he whimpered. "_NOOOO!_"

Sesshoumaru stood still while the kitsune sobbed. His eyes showed the slightest hint of grief when they landed on his brother and the miko.

No one deserved to die like they did. No one deserved to be treated in death like they were. The young miko had almost no skin left. It was obvious she had been cut and thrashed so violently she bled to death. In some places the attacks had grown so vicious her white bones showed through. The worse though was the fact that after death Naraku had plunged Inuyasha's claws into the miko's heart.

His hanyou brother had multiple holes throughout his body from where Naraku's tentacles pierced through flesh. The beheading though was entirely unnecessary. His brother was already dead, why torture the dead in such a cruel way? Sesshoumaru was no saint when it came to killing. But he respected the dead. Once his foe was beat Sesshoumaru left him to rest in peace. There was no reason, _no reason,_ to torture and ridicule the dead.

Looking down once more at the kitsune, Sesshoumaru was surprised to see the child looking at him, the anguish clearly evident in his bloodshot eyes.

"Why Sesshoumaru?" whispered Shippo miserably. "Why did this have to happen?"

"Naraku's malice is unrivaled," answered Sesshoumaru. "Your friends fought him and lost. Naraku takes great pride in announcing his victory in any way he sees fit."

"But why?"cried Shippo. "Inuyasha's head…_why_?"

"Inuyasha was Naraku's greatest rival," said Sesshoumaru calmly. "He wanted to insult Inuyasha upon my brother's defeat."

"They're all dead," moaned Shippo. He gazed at Sesshoumaru frantically. "They were my family. My only family. He murdered my family. What am I supposed to do?"

Seeing much of Rin in Shippo, Sesshoumaru felt the slightest inklings of pity for the distraught kitsune. Surprising Shippo by kneeling down, Sesshoumaru placed his hand under Shippo's chin. Gulping nervously, Shippo stared with trepidation at the demon lord.

"You fight," said Sesshoumaru simply. "Kagura and Kanna were killed. Only Naraku is left. But he left you for the dead. You make him regret that decision. _Do you understand me?_ Naraku's greatest mistake should be that he left you alive."

"But I'm weak," said Shippo weakly.

"Then you train," growled Sesshoumaru. "You train every minute of every day. You train until you can kill him."

"I can't," whispered Shippo.

"Then you do not believe those who died are you family," said Sesshoumaru coldly.

"They are!"

"If you care for them so much then why are you so afraid of challenging Naraku?" asked Sesshoumaru. "Naraku believed you were no threat to him. He believed your injuries caused your death. Make that become his greatest mistake. He took you as no threat because you are a child. You will not always be a child." Releasing Shippo, Sesshoumaru rose from the ground. "I used to think Inuyasha was no threat to me. However, Inuyasha grew up."

_"You know, Sesshoumaru isn't that bad," commented Kagome. It was one of their few peaceful nights. Everyone sat around a cheerful campfire as Kagome shared with them the joy of roasted marshmellows._

"_Feh, he's a bastard," growled Inuyasha right before stuffing a marshmellow into his mouth. "Ahhh! HOT!" he yelled while fanning his mouth with frantic hands. _

_Giggling, Kagome said, "Stupid, it just came out of a fire, of course it's going to be hot!"_

"_Um Kagome, is it supposed to do this?" asked Miroku hesitantly as he held up a flaming marshmellow._

"_Blow it out! Blow it out!" yelled Kagome. "You roast them! Not set them on fire!"_

"_Kagome, I think mine fell in," said Shippo sadly as he held up his stick, now sans one marshmellow. _

"_It's ok Shippo," soothed Kagome. "We can get you ano…OW!" she shrieked while jumping to her feet._

_Sango gazed apologetically at the miko while standing up to pick the remains of her marshmellow off Kagome's leg. "I didn't realize they were so slippery once you got them hot. Sorry Kagome."_

_Forcing out a smile, Kagome sat back down. "I have an idea. How about I roast all the marshmellows and you guys just sit back and eat them? Otherwise we'll wind up burning down the whole forest."_

"_Sounds good to me," said Inuyasha quickly while laying his stick down. "And Sesshoumaru is a bastard."_

_Sighing, Kagome said, "Why Inuyasha? He hasn't tried to take Tetsusaiga away from you in months. In fact, now whenever he shows up it's to help us fight."_

"_Feh, he's just showing up to try and prove he's stronger than me. Pathetic," sneered Inuyasha._

"_I think Kagome is right," stated Miroku. "And the last time you transformed into your demonic state he managed to knock you out so you wouldn't end any innocent lives. He could have easily killed you then and taken Tetsusaiga but he chose to walk away."_

"_He tried to kill you when you first met him!" shouted Inuyasha to Kagome. He was determined to win this fight._

"_People change," replied Kagome. "Don't forget, when you first met me you tried to kill me as well. Perhaps I just have that affect on people," she joked. _

"_That's different," grumbled Inuyasha._

"_Perhaps, perhaps not," mused Kagome. "But please Inuyasha, at least try to see Sesshoumaru in a different light. You may be surprised at what you discover."_

Shippo now stared up at the demon lord. Perhaps Kagome was right. Perhaps Sesshoumaru stopped being against them a long time ago and Inuyasha was just too dense to realize it. He certainly seemed to be helpful right now. But he was weak. Sesshoumaru just didn't understand.

"I can't do it," finally said Shippo. "I just…can't. Look at them. Look at what he did to them. What could I possibly to now? He has the full shikon jewel too. He'll just kill me."

"He will if you don't try," answered Sesshoumaru. "You can be sure his darkness will encroach upon everything you have left. You have seen what Naraku is capable of. Do you believe he will let the village you are so fond remain intact?"

"You don't understand!" yelled Shippo. "I don't know how to fight! I'm just a weak little kitsune. What am I supposed to do? _HE KILLED MY FAMILY_!"

"I _know_," growled Sesshoumaru darkly, beginning to lose patience. "And there is nothing you can do about it now. They're dead. They will always be dead. Get over it and fight _back_!"

"I hate you," cried Shippo. "How can you say that? She was like my mom. And now look at her." Shippo gave out a heartwrenching sob when he looked to his fallen surrogate mother. "They were my family. I can't just forget about them like you want me to."

"I'm not telling you to forget about them. I'm telling you to unleash your grief into growing stronger. Until you do you will forever remain the weak creature you seem content to be."

Shaking his head, Shippo said, "I can't. I just can't."

Sesshoumaru ignored the kitsune and walked towards the monk. When the demon crouched down and began digging a hole, Shippo spoke up. "What are you doing?"

"I respect the dead," answered Sesshoumaru. "Your friends died fighting an evil being. They don't deserve the fate Naraku left out for them. Food is not what they were meant to be."

Shocked that Sesshoumaru cared so much, Shippo struggled to his feet and walked towards the dog demon. He knelt down besides Sesshoumaru and began digging as well. When the hole was big enough to hold the monk's body, Sesshoumaru dragged the monk into the hole. He would have picked the man up but with how much his body had been destroyed he was afraid of it coming apart in his hands.

Looking at the kitsune Sesshoumaru asked, "Do you wish to bury his weapons with him?"

Shippo chewed his lower lip before reaching for the rosary beads. "I…I think I want to hold on to them," he finally said. "I want to remember my family. They valued their weapons the most because that is what kept them alive," here Shippo choked back a sob. "I'd like to keep them." Doubling the rosary beads up Shippo placed them around his neck. He grabbed the two pieces of Miroku's staff and clutched them to his chest.

"I'm sorry Miroku," he said quietly while staring the monk's sunken face. "You meant a lot to me, I hope you realize that. You'll always be a part of my family. I…I'll miss you. But hopefully you're with the others right now. I'm sure Sango is still slapping you," Shippo let out a bitter laugh. "I don't know what I can do against Naraku, but I promise I'll never forget you. Never." Shippo gave a shuddering breath before grabbing a handful of dirt and tossing it on Miroku's chest. Then stepping back he watched as Sesshoumaru filled in the rest of the grave. Finding a few rocks, Shippo piled them at the head of the grave.

They moved onto Sango. Kirara was still in her large form and when Sesshoumaru tried to pull the katana out of Sango she growled and bared her teeth at the demon lord. Finally they managed to ease the cat demon's grief long enough to remove the blade and place the demon exterminator into her grave.

Shippo thought for a second before reaching in and removing the sash from around her waist. Shaking his head at Sesshoumaru's puzzled glance, he piled up the sash, katana, and broken pieces of Hiraikotsu with Miroku's staff. Then taking a deep breath, he looked at Sango.

"Sango…you always were the silent strength of the group," he began. "Even after what Naraku did to you and Kohaku you kept on going. I don't think I'm as strong as you Sango. I don't know if I can keep going like you always did. If you were here you'd know what to do. Keep Miroku in line up there, will you?" said Shippo through his tears. "But if anyone can it's you. I'm pretty sure that stupid monk loves you. I just wish…I just wish you guys realized it before this." Throwing in his handful of dirt, Shippo backed up and watched through bleary eyes as Sesshoumaru filled in the grave. His tears fell fast again when Kirara sat on her haunches, raised her head to the sky, and let the most tormented cry out for all the world to hear her agony.

Finally, the two gravediggers reached Inuyasha and Kagome. Shippo kept his eyes averted from their forms as he dug the grave with Sesshoumaru. Shippo stayed still when Sesshoumaru placed the broken bow by his feet along with Tetsusaiga. It didn't even register that the demon lord was able to touch Inuyasha's most prized possession. It didn't even register that the demon lord didn't try to take Inuyasha's most prized possession. The only thing that registered was the hilt was covered in Inuyasha's blood

Shippo cringed when the headless body of Inuyasha was lowered into the grave which was big enough for both Inuyasha and Kagome. Sesshoumaru was kind enough to place Inuyasha's head in the correct location although nothing could disguise the fact that the hanyou had been decapitated. Coming back to his senses, Shippo jumped when Sesshoumaru dropped Inuyasha's rosary at his feet.

"Th…Thank you," mumbled Shippo even as he put the rosary around his neck to hang with Miroku's. Stumbling towards Kagome, Shippo reached out with shaking hands to untie the red bow from around her neck. Gripping it tightly in his hands he watched as Sesshoumaru pulled her body into the grave alongside Inuyasha. Standing back, Sesshoumaru waited.

"Where do I begin," said Shippo sadly. "You saved me. You did Inuyasha. I know I was a brat back then, I was probably a brat up to just a few weeks ago. But…but I never meant any of what I said to you. Honest, I don't know what I would have done without you. You always looked out for me even when you didn't really want to. I did look up to you. I always wanted to be as strong as you. I wanted to be able to protect Kagome like you did. But I couldn't. I'm not worth anything. You were. And you died. Why did you have to die? Why did you have to leave me?" cried Shippo. "You were supposed to be indestructible."

Padding up from behind Shippo, Kirara rubbed her head against Shippo's back. Leaning against the strength that the fire cat offered, Shippo finally looked to Kagome. Closing his eyes tightly he tried to calm his frantically beating heart.

"K…K…Kagome," he finally managed to get out even as the tears started streaming down his face with newfound fervor. "I don't what I'm supposed to do without you. I don't want to say good bye to you. I _can't_ say good bye to you. You can't really be gone, can you? It's too hard…I can't do it. _YOU CAN'T BE DEAD!_" screamed Shippo in torment.

"She is gone," said Sesshoumaru softly.

"No, no, _NO!"_

"You must bury her with the others."

"I don't want to," sobbed Shippo as he fell to his knees and buried his face in his hands. "Please, _please, _don't make me."

"You have to."

Facing his worse nightmare once again, Shippo stared blankly at the fallen miko. Standing up, he grabbed a handful of dirt. "I'll always love you Ka…_Mom_," he said softly while tossing in the dirt. He stood frozen to the spot while Sesshoumaru filled in the rest of the grave. Finally, nothing but a mound of fresh dirt showed where Inuyasha and Kagome lay buried.

Sesshoumaru gathered several rocks for the grave marker and piled them up at the head of the grave. As Shippo walked up the marker he walked to the edge of the clearing.

Sesshoumaru turned back to catch one last glimpse at the kitsune before leaving. Even his heart was touched by the display of grief Shippo had.

The kitsune had wrapped his body around the grave marker. Sesshoumaru could smell the child's tears and could hear the kitsune's soft cries. _No, no, no, please, come back to me. Don't leave me here by myself. No, please, don't do this. Don't leave me. Mom…I need you…come back to me. Come back to me._

Sesshoumaru took one step towards the grief ridden kitsune before catching himself. Tensing his shoulders, he turned back around and walked out of the clearing. The cries of the kitsune echoed plainly in his heart.


	4. Coldblooded, They Suffered

**Chapter 4: Cold blooded, They Suffered, Shot Down by the Outlaws After You**

At long last, Kirara reverted back to her small form. Walking up to the kitsune she pushed him until he raised his head and hugged her body to his chest. Nuzzling his neck, she purred softly.

"Oh Kirara," whimpered Shippo. "What am I supposed to do now? They're really gone."

Mewing softly, Kirara pressed herself more firmly against the small child. Shippo was the only one left she could go to. She would not leave the kitsune for he was the last one alive who also had a link to Sango. The old healer knew Sango but it wasn't the same for the small feline. Shippo traveled with her mistress and friend. Kirara failed in protecting Sango. She would not fail again.

"Don't leave me Kirara," pleaded Shippo. "Please, will you stay with me?"

Kirara gently nipped Shippo's shoulder. Of course she would stay with the kitsune. He needed her protection. He was still but a child. Kirara would watch out for him as if he were her own kitten.

The two remaining companions sat like that for hours on the grave of Inuyasha and Kagome. Finally unable to suppress a yawn, Shippo withdrew himself from the fire cat.

"I guess…I want to sleep here tonight Kirara," he said quietly. "I don't want to leave them yet."

Knowing the kitsune needed this, Kirara returned to her large state. Laying down behind the kitsune she wrapped her large body around his small one so he was nestled in the comforting embrace of the cat. Holding in a sob, Shippo leaned thankfully against the cat's side and wrapped his hands into the fur by her neck. Moving her tail until it covered Shippo from the neck down, Kirara closed her eyes. Within minutes the kitsune had followed the cat in the soothing state of sleep.

Shippo awoke the next morning slightly confused. His eyes felt grainy and dry. When he caught sight of the small pillar of rocks it all came back to him in a rush. "It wasn't a dream," he whispered painfully as he maneuvered himself away from the cat demon. "I was hoping it was all a bad nightmare. It wasn't."

Opening her eyes, Kirara stood up and stretched out her muscles. She padded over to Sango's grave and leaned her face against the grave marker. She knew what the kitsune was going through. But for her, it was the opposite. She had already been grown when she was given to Sango. Her new owner was only a small child of five and Kirara had been charged with the important task of protecting her. She took her job very seriously and from that day on thought of Sango as her own.

It wasn't hard for Kirara to come to care for the demon exterminator so deeply. After all, Sango had been a kind girl. She did not treat Kirara as a guard but rather a friend. When she was old enough she made it a point to train with Kirara. She wanted them to be a team, not merely a demon exterminator and their guard pet. Kirara was always happiest when she had Sango on her back and they were fighting. It gave the cat demon a surge of pride to know this powerful fighter was hers. Together they made a nearly unbeatable team. Sango knew she could count on her loyal friend to protect her at all costs. And Sango returned the favor for her feline friend.

So why now was her dear friend and child, dead? How could she have failed so horribly to cause Sango to die? She and Sango were a team. And now that team was dead. Never again would she be able to fight with her owner on her back. Never again would she feel that rush of pride when her human child took down a powerful foe.

Her tail drooping all the way to the ground and her head hanging listlessly, Kirara stood there.

Rising to his feet, Shippo walked to where the weapons were gathered. Rubbing his hands over the all the pieces he pictured his friends fighting with them. Each had their own style of fighting and their weapons aptly reflected that.

Inuyasha was the one who charged in. When Tetsusaiga was transformed it was a giant fang. It was a dangerous looking weapon and appeared to be able to take down a countless number of enemies in one blow. When Inuyasha wielded it he was nearly unstoppable.

Kagome was the safe one. Yet she was extremely protective of her friends. With her bow and arrows she could stand safely outside the battle where she could see everything. She could protect all her friends without having to move a foot.

Sango was graceful yet extroadinarily powerful. Hiraikotsu was sheer power. Very few people could have wielded such an enormous weapon and yet Sango was a master of it. Her katana allowed her to fight in close combat and the blade was small enough to allow Sango to put her training to use. She wasn't nearly has strong as Inuyasha but with her ability to dodge blows and react fast enough to cause damage to her enemies she was powerful.

Miroku was the deceptive fighter. Monks were not known for their fighting prowess and a staff definitely was never perceived as much of a threat. But Miroku could wield it with great skill. The staff had no blades on it, it had nothing to cut with. Yet Miroku could successfully fight with it and cause a substantial amount of damage with his weapon.

But none of that mattered. After all, his friends were dead. Never again would they be able to use their individual styles of fighting as a cohesive team to take down their opponents.

Laying Sango's sash out on the ground, Shippo gathered all the weapon pieces and laid them in the middle of it. Pulling the ends of the sash together he tied it so he had the weapons bundled tighting together. Kirara walked over a moment later.

"I guess we should let Kaede know what happened," said Shippo. "She has to know Naraku has the completed shikon no tama."

Kirara growled softly and picked up the bundle of weapons in her mouth. She waited for Shippo to climb onto her back before taking to the air. As the two companions left the clearing Shippo wrung Kagome's red bow tightly between his hands. Imprinting the grave's location firmly in his memory, Shippo closed his eyes and took several deep breaths to calm his racing heart.

_Miroku stood over the still body of Kanna. His eyes shown with victory. Kanna was dead. One third of Naraku's party was dead. Ripping his staff out of the still warm body of the soulless girl, Miroku looked around for his next opponent. He saw Sango and Kirara fighting the wind demoness. His eyes grew hard with rage when he remembered how easily Kagura destroyed the small body of the kitsune. Shippo was only a child, he should not have been murdered in such a cruel way. He should not have been killed at all. _

_Kagura dodged another slash of the demon exterminator's katana. She had to admit, the woman was a smart fighter. She realized that the closer she got to her the harder it would be for the wind demoness to use her wind blades. But the demon exterminator was too slow to actually land any blows. Catching the scent of blood, Kagura looked past the woman fighting her to see the monk removing his staff from Kanna's body. The mirror was shattered by her sister's feet and blood pooled under the girl; she was unmistakably dead. _

_Reacting with sheer fury, Kagura slammed her arm into the demon exterminator's chest to send the young woman flying off her feet. She heard the sound of 'Sango!' being yelled from the monk but then the blood raging within her body drowned out all else. Flicking her fan open with force she sent a deadly wind blade at the monk. _

_Miroku saw the furious attack coming his way and knew he had only once chance for survival. Coming to a halt he brought his right out in front of his body and quickly undid the rosary binding his wind tunnel. However, before he could fully remove the rosary the attack was upon him. His eyes widened in surprise. He didn't think the blades could travel so fast._

_Miroku's head was thrown back by the sheer strength of the attack. As his body fell backwards the wind blade sliced a deep wound from his stomach all the way to his throat. The monk was dead before he even touched the ground._

_The now useless rosary beads fell limply from his grasp as his staff clattered to the ground, now cut in half by the attack. _

Shippo's eyes flew open as a cry burst from his lips. How could he have imagined something like that? Why would he imagine ways his friends died? Bringing Kagome's red bow to his eyes, his shoulders shook.

_"Miroku!" screamed Sango as she jumped to her feet. "No! NO! You bitch!" she cursed loudly as she glared at Kagura, the thought of death clearly seen within her eyes. She got a firm grip on her katana and charged the smirking wind demoness. When she was halfway there Kagura flicked her fan._

_Kirara swooped down out of nowhere and Sango quickly jumped on her feline's back. Without a second to spare the cat demon veered out of the path of the wind blades. Kirara then focused her entire attention on avoiding the numerous wind blades Kagura sent towards her and Sango._

_The cat was being highly successful until she caught a glancing blow on her side. Lurching to the side, Sango was almost thrown from her cat's back but managed to hang on. _

"_Kirara," whispered Sango frantically, "Take me to Kagura then get away. She'll hurt you more if you keep me on your back."_

_Barely dodging another wind blade, Kirara flew towards the wind demoness. This time the attack caught her in her chest. Roaring in pain, Kirara faltered in the air and steadily began to drop towards the ground. Unable to keep her balance in the air, a wind blade easily caught her full across her side. Kirara reverted back to her small form and dropped to the ground. Sango managed to catch her friend in her arms even as she fell. Curling into a ball, she hit the ground and rolled to avoid the wind blades Kagura sent her way. Depositing her cat in some bushes, she climbed to her feet and stared murderously at the wind demoness._

"_That is two of my friends you attacked," said Sango in an icy voice. "You've killed my brother. Killed Miroku. And most likely killed Kirara. You won't live."_

"_I don't think you're in the position to stop me," sneered Kagura. _

_Smirking, Sango said, "We shall see." Then stooping down she grabbed the handle of Hiraikotsu which she had rolled directly to when Kagura was attacking her. Throwing the giant boomerang in the air she followed the weapon's path._

_Kagura quickly deflected the giant weapon but not before Sango veered to the side and was upon her. _

_The demon exterminator was enraged, that Kagura could plainly see. Much like how she reacted when Kanna was killed, Sango was fighting on pure adrenaline. The most dangerous adrenaline, the adrenaline that came from watching someone you care about murdered before your eyes. _

_Catching Kagura in the side with her katana, Sango's eyes hardened. "Seems you're slowing down Kagura," she said dangerously. "What's wrong? Don't want to fight anymore?"_

_Gasping, Kagura shuddered when the katana found its mark through her shoulder._

"_Seems you lost after all," remarked Sango coldly as she withdrew her blade. Bringing her katana up to deliver the final blow, she froze. A tentacle was wrapped around her neck._

_Breathing heavily, Kagura looked past Sango to see Naraku still fighting Inuyasha even as he kept Sango from killing her._

"_Kagura, you're worthless," yelled Naraku in anger. "Can you not even kill a simple human?"_

_When Inuyasha looked towards where Naraku's attention was diverted to, he froze. The evil hanyou had Sango by her neck. The demon exterminator was struggling to free herself but the tentacle continued to tighten. _

"_Sango!" cried Kagome even as she began running towards her friend. She had no arrows left but she still clenched the bow in her hand. She didn't know what she could do, but she had to try._

_Inuyasha forgot about Naraku as he ran to try and sever the tentacle before it could suffocate Sango. He completely missed Naraku's ever growing smirk._

_When Inuyasha got within cutting distance of the tentacle he raised Tetsusaiga to cut the tentacle and remove the force from Sango's neck._

_A scream broke through the clearing when with a quick twitch, Naraku broke Sango's neck. Inuyasha's eyes grew wide even as he severed the tentacle. Rushing to Sango's side, he removed the tentacle from around her neck even as he realized she was dead. _

_Inuyasha's eyes grew dangerous when an evil chuckle was heard._

Sniffing loudly, Shippo gazed dejectedly at the cat demon. He couldn't ever imagine thinking of something so horrible on his own. Somehow he just knew he was witnessing his friend's final moments. With a heavy heart he realized only Inuyasha and Kagome were left. He struggled to stay awake but like the two previous times his eyes closed of their own accord.

_With a deadly snarl, Inuyasha jumped to his feet with Tetsusaiga in hand. Before Kagura had a chance to even register what was happening she laid on the ground, a deep cut going from her left shoulder down to her right hip. Even as she died Kagura laughed._

"_Poor Inuyasha. So upset because a stupid human girl died."_

_Kagura was silenced when the point of Tetsusaiga crashed through her head. Breathing harshly, Inuyasha was jolted from his revenge when a tentacle plunged through his back. _

_Screaming, Kagome ran to the hanyou. "Inuyasha, Inuyasha!" she cried frantically. "No, this wasn't supposed to happen!"_

"_Oh but it was little miko," sneered Naraku as he removed his tentacle from Inuyasha. "Did you actually believe you could ever defeat me? Pitiful. You shall die along with the rest."_

_Her eyes flashing, Kagome narrowed her eyes at Naraku. "No Naraku, you're wrong. You _will_ die today. I'll make sure of it."_

_Laughing, Naraku said, "How? You don't even have any arrows left! And yet you think you can defeat me?"_

"_Kagome, get away," said Inuyasha anxiously. "Let me handle him."_

"_Handle me Inuyasha?" sneered Naraku. Without waiting for a response he plunged another tentacle through the hanyou's yielding flesh. "Is that how you plan on handling me?"_

"_Don't you touch him," spat Kagome as she moved to stand alongside her hanyou friend. _

_Chuckling darkly, Naraku moved until he was standing directly in front of the miko and hanyou. Raising one of his smaller tentacles, he brushed it lazily across Kagome's cheek. And yelped in pain. The tentacle that had touched her was scorched black. Looking at the miko he was shocked to see her glowing with a pink aura. _

"_You're finished Naraku," said Kagome even as she raised her hands._

_Thinking quickly, Naraku snaked one tentacle around the demon exterminator's forgotten katana. Thrusting it up, he grinned when the blade buried itself in Kagome's back. _

_Arching back in pain, the glow died out from Kagome's body. She was immediately whipped with several tentacles, the force so harsh it ripped the skin from her body. _

"_You bastard!" screamed Inuyasha as he once again charged at Naraku. He was steadily growing weaker as blood rushed from his wounds but he ignored the pain._

_Grinning maliciously, Naraku stabbed three tentacles at once into Inuyasha. The hanyou fell to the ground and laid still. Tetsusaiga fell to the ground as well. His hand was no longer around the hilt. _

_Ignoring the constantly beating tentacles Kagome dragged herself to Inuyasha. Crawling over his body she buried her head in her arms even as the thrashings continued. She gasped out when one tentacle rolled her over so she was lying on her back across Inuyasha's chest. Crying out, she struggled against a tentacle holding her down when another snaked around Inuyasha's limp wrist._

_Eyes wide with fright, Kagome watched Inuyasha's hand come to a stop right above her heart. Tears came to her eyes even as she reached out with a hand to grasp Inuyasha's free one. Clenching it tightly, she closed her eyes and waited. The wait didn't take long. Lurching up, Kagome's eyes flew open when claws tore through her chest and into her heart. She turned her head just in time to see the rusty blade of Tetsusaiga being thrust through her hanyou's neck. Then all went dark._

Crying out, Shippo's eyes flew open. This time the tears came streaming unbidden down his face. It was horrible. Horrible what Naraku had done. Closing his eyes to try and put a damper on the tears, they flew open again. When he had closed his eyes he saw himself in a field of blood. His body had been covered with the slick substance, blood dripping steadily down his face to land in a deep puddle at his feet. At his feet laid the dead bodies of his friends.

"No, no," he whispered. "I did everything I could. I couldn't save any of you. I tried! I tried to fight. But I was too weak. It wasn't my fault."

As the hours flew by Shippo sat silently atop Kirara. His expression was blank and his eyes barely blinked. The images of his friends kept flowing in his mind. Their final moments of life. Every last one of them fought until the very end. And here he was, running away from it all.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Aw, poor little Shippo. I had fun writing that chapter. What can I say, I enjoy blood and gore scenes. Well, hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did, and I should be getting the next chapter out in a week as long as my stupid campus continues keeping the internet working. Thanks for reading and please review!


	5. Sorrow Swallows My Screams

**Chapter 5: Sorrow Swallows My Screams**

Touching down on the outskirts of the village, Kirara walked the rest of the way to Kaede's hut. It was midday; Kirara had flown straight through the night like she had done on the way out.

When she reached Kaede's hut Shippo slid off her back and walked slowly to the door. Hesitating for a minute, he finally opened the door and stepped inside.

Kaede was inside and mixing up some healing salve. When she saw Shippo enter her hut she paused in her work. "Child, you have returned. What have you learned?"

Shippo took a shuddering breath and looked at the elderly healer. He opened his mouth but then paused. He couldn't do it. He couldn't voice the fact that his family was dead, that they were cut down ruthlessly by Naraku. It wasn't the fact that to voice it made it real for Shippo knew it was the truth. The images of their deaths were firmly ingrained in his mind. He couldn't voice it because the pain was still too near to his heart. He was physically unable to tell Kaede what happened.

"Child, what is it? What is the problem?" asked Kaede gently when Shippo made no move to say anything. Standing up, she moved to stand in front of the kitsune child. "Shippo?"

Shippo merely reached out his hand and grabbed Kaede's clothing. Looking towards the door he started walking with Kaede in tow. When they got outside Shippo released Kaede and gestured towards the fire cat.

At the base of Kirara's feet were the weapons of his fallen friends. The tie had come undone when Kirara dropped them and they laid in a haphazard heap on the ground.

Kaede gasped and her hands rose to cover her mouth. A tear glistened in her eye until she blinked; only then it began it's leisurely way down her cheek. Stepping uncertainly up to the large cat Kaede dropped to her knees beside the pile of weapons. Reaching out she laid her hands against the weapons.

"Oh god, please, no," she whispered. She wrapped her hands around a broken piece of Kagome's bow and held it against her chest. Bowing her head she closed her eyes.

Standing alongside the elderly healer, Shippo waited silently. The questions were bound to come if he gave it enough time. Sure enough, Kaede looked at him a few minutes later.

"Shippo, what…what did you find? Are they really gone?"

A simple nod was all it took for Kaede to cry out in grief. Hearing Kaede's pain only made Shippo lower his head and start crying again. Would he ever run out of tears to shed? When would this show of sorrow ever end?

Placing Kagome's bow back on the ground Kaede reached at and gently picked up the kitsune. Holding him tightly against her, Kaede rubbed his back in a soothing gesture. "Shh, child, calm yourself. They would not want you grieving in such a way. They are in a better place now, a safer place. Never forget them, always hold on to the memories you have of them, but don't let the grief ruin the rest of your life. They would want you to live."

"It's too hard," whimpered Shippo. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do. Naraku has the complete shikon no tama now too. He'll be unstoppable."

"Do not worry yourself with thoughts of revenge," advised Kaede while putting Shippo back on the ground. "You need some time to yourself. Wonder around the village. Relax, think back on the good times you had with your friends. Clear your mind of sorrow and grief. Then you will know what to do."

Nodding softly Shippo walked away, Kirara transformed back to her small state and fast on his heels. She quickly drew abreast him so Shippo could rest one of his hands on her back.

Shippo unconsciously walked directly to the well. When he reached it he jumped on the wall of it and looked into its depths. "Kagome's family is on the other side of this," he said quietly. "They'll never know what happened to her. They'll assume the worse but some part of them will constantly be hoping for the day she comes back." Shippo wished he had that luxury. If it weren't for him and Sesshoumaru burying his friend's bodies he would constantly be hoping for the day they came back to him.

Mewing softly, Kirara jumped on the well beside Shippo. Sitting down, she waited for the kitsune to continue on his way.

Petting Kirara's head absently, Shippo continued to stare into the well. "Inuyasha used to sit out here for hours when Kagome went home. He was always so angry with her. I loved to give him a hard time about it. It was kind of mean of me," stated Shippo. "But Kagome always came back. She always made it a point to come back. I could stare in this well for the rest of my life and I'll still never see Kagome again. It's not fair Kirara. Why did Naraku have to take them from me? Why did he have to take Kagome?"

Pushing herself against the kitsune Kirara offered her silent sympathy. As long as she had a new child to take care of she could try and force the memories of Sango to the back of her mind. Shippo was her number one priority now, not grieving for her lost friend.

Calming himself and jumping off the well Shippo wandered around the outskirts of the village until he came to a large tree. A tree that in itself had many memories attached to it. "Inuyasha's tree," he mumbled. "The God Tree."

Sitting down, he leaned his back against the trunk and closed his eyes with a soft sigh. This time the image of blood did not beseige him. Rather the image of Inuyasha sitting forlornly in this very tree while waiting for Kagome to return came to mind.

"I bet you never thought Naraku would kill you Inuyasha," said Shippo with his eyes still closed. "You were always so confident in everything you did. You never thought there was any other path besides that of victory. I wish I could have your confidence. Perhaps then I would know what to do."

As Shippo sat there his mind wandered even further. Soon he began remembering all of the fun times he had with his friends. The time Kagome brought bubbles to the past and let him chase them down almost brought a smile to his lips. Soon he was completely relaxed against the tree and he finally opened his eyes.

As he sat there in peace he kept expecting the cry of 'Pervert!' to ring out across the still air as Miroku got his just rewards. With a start he realized he would never hear that again. Never again would Miroku grope Sango only to bashed in the head by a giant boomerang or her fist.

"It's not fair!" shouted Shippo while jumping to his feet. Stalking in front of Inuyasha's tree he glared at the ground he was tramping over. "They never did anything. _Nothing._ They were trying to destroy Naraku. They were trying to save people. _Why did you let them die?"_ he screamed up at the sky in pure rage. Clenching his fists tightly he kicked a rock as hard as he could. Ignoring the pain it caused him, he kicked another. Finally giving up on the rocks he moved back to Inuyasha's tree and began beating it with his fists.

"Why did you have to die Inuyasha?" he screamed. "You could have saved them! You were the strongest one! _Why_ did you die? Kagome died because of you! You were always so cocky. _So why did you die?_ You idiot," he finished quietly with a sob. "You idiot."

Kneeling on the ground Shippo rested his head against the trunk of the tree. Scratching at the bark had caused his hands to start bleeding but he paid it no heed. "I'm sorry Inuyasha. I know you didn't die on purpose. I know you wanted to save Kagome. I know you'd want me to fight Naraku and get revenge for your death. But I can't. I'm weak, just like you always said I was."

Turning around, Shippo sat back on the ground. He couldn't do what Sesshoumaru asked of him. He couldn't do what he knew Inuyasha would want. Him? Fight Naraku? Were they crazy?

He couldn't even think about fighting Naraku without feeling quesy. He was weak, he was scared, he couldn't do it. But Inuyasha wouldn't have cared. Inuyasha would have hunted down Naraku no matter how strong the foul hanyou was. He wouldn't have cared if it meant certain death to challenge Naraku. He would have done it. He would have done it because he wouldn't be able to stand the thought of doing nothing while his friend's murderer was still alive. Kagome's love for her friends would cause her to climb to her feet, no matter the fear she felt, to hunt Naraku down. She wouldn't allow such an evil being to go on living. Miroku disguised his caring by being a pervert, but in this case he would show his care for the others by ignoring the certainty of death to avenge his friends. Sango was as stubborn as she was beautiful, it wouldn't have mattered who she had to face, she would not back down until she avenged her friend's death.

So why was Shippo sitting on the ground and being weak? All of his friends were strong. All of his friends would have hunted down Naraku. All of his friends would have done anything to kill the hanyou.

Standing back up, Shippo linked his hands behind his back and began pacing in front of the tree. Kirara watched him from where she lay.

"I know I'm too weak to face Naraku," he said. "I know he would kill me without even a pause. I wouldn't last two seconds against him. But that wouldn't have mattered to my friends."

Coming to a halt, he gazed at Kirara. "What should I do Kirara?" he asked. "Naraku will destroy everything in this world if he continues living. But I know I can't stop him."

Meeting Shippo's worrisome gaze with her calm one, Kirara waited.

"Could I go on living with myself if I don't at least try to destroy Naraku?" said Shippo after a long pause. Coming to a realization, he shook his head. "I couldn't. Sesshoumaru was right. They were my family. I should at least try and avenge their deaths. It's the least I can do for them."

"So what about you Kirara, are you with me?"

Kirara responded by transforming into her large form. Snarling, she narrowed her eyes in anger. Her two tails swished agitatedly and her claws dug into the ground beneath her.

Nodding, Shippo said, "Thank you."

"You know Kirara, most likely we will die," stated Shippo calmly. "But my friends were the strongest people I ever knew. I will remember them by doing as any of them would have done if they were still alive."

Growling, Kirara stood alongside the small kitsune, her shadow stretching out by the kitsune's. They made an unlikely pair. A fire cat and a kitsune child. Brought together by horrific events, they were eternally bound to continue on with the fight. One would laugh to think of a kitsune and a feline challenging the all powerful Naraku. It was a foolish endeavor, one which would most likely be ended with the death of the two companions. But their minds were set. Nothing would change them now.

"Well Kirara. Let's make Naraku regret leaving us alive," said Shippo in a voice dripping with the want for revenge.

* * *

Short chapter, I know. But this was the end of the first verse of this song, so it's kind of closing off this part of the story.

Next week we'll start getting into the parts I really enjoyed writing, so with luck you guys will come back to read it.

Thank you very much to the whole three of you guys who took the time to review. I greatly appreciate it! I really like writing this story so it's nice that at least a few you guys appear to enjoy reading it. Thank you.


	6. Strength of the World

**Chapter 6: Strength of the World, Is On My Shoulders**

"You're leaving?" asked Kaede in surprise. The kitsune had found her barely a minute ago. She had been walking to check on one of the sick villagers when Shippo had called out her name. He had merely said 'I'm leaving'.

Straightening his shoulders Shippo gazed intently at the healer. "I have to leave Kaede. If I hope to even stand a chance against Naraku I have to train and get stronger."

The elderly healer sputtered incoherently for a few seconds before gaining a semblance control over herself. "You…You're going to go after Naraku?"

Shippo nodded. "I have to. He murdered them Kaede. He killed my family. I have to try and kill him even if there's no chance of victory. It's the only thing I can do."

"You can stay here," suggested Kaede. She truly did not want to see the kitsune go. He was an innocent child. It was not right for him to get so deeply involved in a creature as evil as Naraku.

"He'll still come," stated Shippo. "You know he'll come eventually. He won't stop with just killing Inuyasha and the others. If I stay here he'll still come and I'll still die. At least this way I'll hopefully be able to last against him for a little bit."

"Child, you do not know what you're getting involved in," sighed Kaede. "If Naraku has the completed shikon no tama as you say he does you will need more than just training to beat him. You can still train here. But please, reconsider and stay here. You'll be safer than going out on your own."

"I know what I'm getting involved in. I saw how they died Kaede. I _saw_ them die in my mind. I know how evil Naraku is. But I need to do this. If it was someone else would you let them go?"

"You are only a child. I don't want to see you become twisted with the taste for revenge," said Kaede truthfully.

Adamently shaking his head, Shippo said, "I won't become twisted. I only want to get stronger to defeat Naraku."

"You'll still be safer here than heading out on your own," repeated Kaede.

"I'm not going to be on my own. Kirara is coming with me," replied Shippo. "And I'm not going to train on my own either."

"Who will you go to?" asked Kaede curiously.

"Sesshoumaru."

"Sesshoumaru?" said Kaede in shock. "You think he will train you?"

"Yes. And if he won't I'll find someone else," said Shippo staunchily. "You can't make me stay Kaede. I need to do this or else I won't be able to live with myself. Don't you understand?"

Sighing, Kaede said, "I understand child. I just worry for you. Kagome would not want you to kill yourself to avenge them."

"Kagome wouldn't run if it was her," stated Shippo while withholding his tears. How come everytime he thought of Kagome tears came to his eyes? At least now he was able to keep them in check but still, would the tears ever stop?

"Very well child," said Kaede in defeat. "If this is what you truly feel you must do I cannot stop you. Please, do not push yourself too hard and only challenge Naraku when you feel you can be a proper challenge for him. Don't be hasty in your need for revenge."

"I know Kaede," responded Shippo. "I promise I'll be careful. I'll try and come visit you sometimes too, all right?"

Kaede smiled softly. "I would very much like that. I only wish I could witness you growing up but if you must leave, then leave."

"Can I…can I take their weapons with me?" asked Shippo hopefully. "If you want to keep them I'd let you but…well, I'd really like to take them with me."

"Of course," answered Kaede. "Perhaps Sesshoumaru can have them repaired for you."

"That's what I'm hoping for," replied Shippo. "They always took such a good care of their weapons I wouldn't want them to remain broken."

"No, no you would not," agreed Kaede.

"I…I guess I'll get ready to leave then," said Shippo slowly. "I'd like to leave tonight. Kirara is eager to leave too. And the sooner we reach Sesshoumaru the sooner I can start training."

"Then best be heading off soon," replied Kaede. "Go Shippo, I have faith in you. And I know your friends do too. Do good for them."

Jumping into Kaede's arms, Shippo gave the elderly healer a fierce hug. "Thank you Kaede. And thank you for everything you've done for me. I won't forget."

"I don't believe you will," said Kaede as she placed Shippo back on the ground. "You have my prayers Shippo. I think you'll be surprised at just how powerful you can become. Destroy Naraku for all of us."

Gazing solemnly at the healer, Shippo nodded. "I will. If it's the last thing I do, I will. Naraku will die. I promise you he will." With one final wave to Kaede Shippo ran back to her hut where Kirara was waiting for him.

"Well girl, we can leave now," said Shippo as he tied the weapons back up in Sango's sash. "Let's get to Sesshoumaru's place fast, all right? With Naraku on the loose I don't want to be wandering around in the wild."

Mewing her agreement, Kirara transformed and picked up the weapons again. Shippo climbed on her back and with one final look at the village, they were gone.

The journey to Sesshoumaru's lands was uneventful. They came across no hostile demons and heard not a wisp of Naraku. Shippo was thankful for that. But as they entered Sesshoumaru's domain Shippo grew nervous. What if the demon lord refused him? What if he decided after all that Shippo had no chance at fighting Naraku and it would be a waste of time to train him? Shippo had nowhere else to go. Sesshoumaru _had_ to take him in, there was no other option.

Touching down on the ground outside of Sesshoumaru's castle Shippo waited for a couple of guards to come up to him.

"What business to you have here?" asked a guard who appeared to be a lizard demon. "Speak quickly."

"I wish to speak with Sesshoumaru," answered Shippo bravely. If he showed feared he would never be admitted inside. "Tell him it has to do with Naraku." There, that would be sure to grant him an audience with the demon lord.

The guards conversed quietly with each other for a few seconds before turning back to the kitsune. "Very well. But the fire cat and the weapons must stay out here."

Shippo was loathe to leave his friend's weapons out here where they could be destroyed, but he really had no choice. Besides, Kirara would watch them. "All right," he finally agreed.

"Come this way," said the lizard demon as he led the way into Sesshoumaru's castle.

When Shippo walked through the front doors of the castle he was rather confused. He knew Sesshoumaru was a powerful demon from a strong bloodline. But from the looks of his castle it appeared he had nothing. The stony walls were devoid of all decorations. Not a single tapestry lined the walls and the only thing Shippo could see were a countless number of doors and hallways connected to the main hall.

As he followed the lizard guard he only caught sight of a few other demons wandering the halls of the castle. Sooner than he thought they reached a set of closed doors which were guarded by a single skunk demon.

"Tell the Lord Sesshoumaru a kitsune child by the name of Shippo wishes an audience with him," said the lizard demon to the guard. Without a word the guard entered the door. Shippo could hear low voices conversing on the other side and soon enough the guard came back out.

"Enter," he said without emotion.

Gulping nervously, Shippo walked through the doors.

Sesshoumaru sat behind a giant desk which was loaded with parchments. Raising an eyebrow at the kitsune, Sesshoumaru spoke. "Why are you here?" Secretly he was surprised the kitsune was here. When he had left the child yesterday he had been broken. Yet here he now stood, appearing for all purposes to be over his grief. Sesshoumaru knew this wasn't the case but he admitted to himself it was impressive.

"You were right Sesshoumaru," began Shippo staring the demon lord down. If he wanted Sesshoumaru to train him he couldn't show fear. "I want revenge for my family. Will you help me?"

"I will not challenge Naraku if that is what you wish," answered Sesshoumaru stoically. "As long as he remains outside my lands I care not what he does."

"I wish for you train me," said Shippo. He internally smirked when both of Sesshoumaru's eyebrows rose. He doubt many demons or humans could get that much of a reaction out of the cold demon.

"So I see you are taking what I said to heart," commented Sesshoumaru as his face returned to its normal neutral one.

"I am. The only thing I can do is get revenge for my friends. But I need your help to do that."

Sesshoumaru gazed at the small kitsune child. The child was showing an amazing amount of bravery for one who just saw their murdered family yesterday. If the child showed this much promise already he could very well be worth Sesshoumaru's time to train.

"You do realize I don't tend to take pupils on," said Sesshoumaru. "A lord has many more important matters to attend to other than training children." Now to see if the child was truly wanting this.

"You're the strongest one around!" shouted Shippo. At Sesshoumaru's flashing eyes Shippo reigned in his anger. It definitely wouldn't be beneficial to anger the demon lord and be kicked out, or worse, killed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to shout," he apologized. "But please Sesshoumaru, you must help me! You told me yesterday I had to fight Naraku. The only way I can is if you train me!"

Hm, the kitsune was showing an amazing amount of promise. But not enough. "It would be a waste of time to train you," stated Sesshoumaru. "Naraku would kill you in a heartbeat," he finished bluntly.

Balling up his fists, Shippo took in a few calming breaths. "No! I will kill Naraku. I swear, I'll kill Naraku. But I can't do it by myself."

"What makes you so sure you can defeat Naraku when the hanyou even killed my half-brother?" asked Sesshoumaru.

Shippo was nearing the end of his patience. Yesterday the dog demon had been practically demanding Shippo to fight. And now tonight he was saying it was a worthless cause! Suddenly Shippo knew what to say. "I will win," he began in a stony voice. "I will win because I have nothing to live for. Naraku murdered my only family. My only wish is to avenge them by killing Naraku. I will put _everything_ into training. I will do anything you ask of me. I only ask that you give me a chance."

Victory. Sesshoumaru received from the kitsune what he wished to hear. The kitsune would put everything into his training, his whole mind, body, and soul. Those were the only pupils Sesshoumaru would take. The ones who only wished to get stronger made for lazy pupils. If they didn't see progress within a few days they grew impatient and stopped giving Sesshoumaru their full attention. But those like the kitsune, those who wished to fulfill a true purpose, made strong pupils. If they didn't see progress fast enough they trained harder. When they finally made progress they trained even harder to increase their power and skill level. They never slacked, they barely complained, and they gave Sesshoumaru their full attention.

Imperceptibly nodding, Sesshoumaru said, "Very well. I will train you. But know I do not except anything less than perfection. If I begin to feel you are slacking in your studies I will immediately kick you out. I will hear no complaints, no arguing, and _no_ crying. If you feel you can successfully be my pupil so be it."

"I do."

"Meet me at the front of the castle tomorrow morning at sunrise." After seeing Shippo's affirmative nod, Sesshoumaru said in a louder voice, "Itachi! Show the kitsune to the guest quarters. Then gather the cat demon and any belongings he brought and take them to him."

"Yes my lord," said Itachi while bowing low. He turned out to be the skunk demon who talked to Sesshoumaru earlier. Eyeing the kitsune Itachi couldn't help but to curl his lip. His lord was taking this _runt_ on as his pupil?

"I see you are questioning my decision," said Sesshoumaru coldly while staring at his guard. "Do you wish to say something?"

"No my lord," corrected Itachi quickly. "Come," he said towards the kitsune child. Without looking to see if the kitsune followed him he walked out the doors.

Shippo followed Itachi closely. He knew the skunk demon didn't care for him but he wouldn't allow that to affect to him. He took Sesshoumaru's words to heart. He would not give the demon lord the opportunity to kick him out. He had to be strong and remain strong. It was the only way he could defeat Naraku.

Once Shippo was shown to his room Itachi disappeared without a word. Shippo took in his quarters with wide eyes. The room was barely furnished with just a bed, a chest of drawers, and a small table, but it was _huge_. Shippo was positive Sesshoumaru's transformed form could have easily fit in the room. He actually thought it was quite a waste of space. After all, what use could there be for a bedroom to be this size? He jumped slightly when his door was opened but upon looking at it he saw it was only Itachi bringing in the broken weapons with Kirara at his heels. Itachi deposited the weapons on the table and left the room without a single word uttered towards the kitsune.

Shrugging, Shippo went to the table and jumped on it. He had to remember to ask Sesshoumaru tomorrow if there was a weapons smith who would be willing to fix the weapons for him. Removing the two sets of rosary beads from around his neck, Shippo laid them gently on the table along with Kagome's red bow he had tied around his neck for the trip. He didn't want to risk ruining those mementos in his training.

"Well Kirara, we made it," he said softly while jumping off the table. "There's no turning back now. I must train and get stronger."

Shippo went over to the bed and jumped into it. Curling up on the pillow, he took a deep breath. "Hey guys. I hope you're out there somewhere. I wish there was some way for me to talk to you. I could use your help with this training. I don't know if I'll be able to handle Sesshoumaru but I promise, I'll try as hard as I can. Even you'll be impressed with me Inuyasha. I won't let you guys down. I won't let Naraku get away with what he did to you."

Clutching the pillow tightly Shippo fought back his tears. "No tears Shippo," he said quietly. "Sesshoumaru said no tears. It's all up to me now. I cannot fail in this. I _won't_ fail in this," he said with conviction. Happy with that, Shippo relaxed and drifted off to sleep.

Outside Shippo's door, Sesshoumaru nodded in satisfaction. There were no tears tonight. He would never tell the kitsune this, but he could acknowledge it to himself. One day, Sesshoumaru was sure of it, the kitsune would rival even him in power.

* * *

This chapter was also on the short side. But the next 5 are all over 3000 words (this chapter was only 2500), so that's a little better, right? Well again, thank you so much to the elite few of you who took the time to review. I absolutely love this story and it is right now my favorite one to write so it's good that at least a few of you guys are enjoying it and reviewing. And for all you lurkers out there (you know who you are!), please, review! Shippo needs reviews to grow strong and powerful, so show him your love by reviewing! Thank you, I'll be back next week for your next update. 


	7. Strength of the World, II

**Chapter 7: Strength of the World, Is On My Side**

Yawning, Shippo opened his eyes and sat up in his bed. Raising his hands above his head he stretched until he heard the telltale 'pop' of his bones sliding back into place. Sighing in relief, he slid off his bed after giving Kirara a pat on the head. The cat demon barely opened her eyes as she was well used to this routine by now. Merely rolling over to lay completely on her side, Kirara drifted back into sleep.

Quirking his lips at the antics of his cat, as by now he thought of her as his own, Shippo changed from the nightclothes he had been provided with many months ago into his training uniform.

Sesshoumaru provided him with the training clothes back when he first started training almost a full year ago. They were a simple set of black pants and shirt but they bore the insignia of the Western Lands on the back. Light and flowing, the clothing allowed Shippo full movement of his body without constricting him in any shape or form.

The kitsune had not grown by much but the training was definitely paying off. Shippo walked with a much more confident air then he ever did when he was traveling with his friends. His face had aged the most. Where before his eyes were innocent and full of life then now looked surprisingly like Sesshoumaru's fierce glare. The fun loving kitsune from before was gone. In its place was a icy being whose sole thought was that of revenge.

Shippo walked over to the table where the repaired weapons and momentos of his friends still lay. Passing his hands over every last one of them, Shippo's eyes lowered. The pain was still fresh in his heart. There were still nights when he would wake up screaming because he witnessed Naraku murdering his family.

"I'm trying guys," he said softly. "Everyday I train and hope I'm getting stronger. But it's not enough. Not nearly enough to defeat Naraku. It's gotten bad down here. Almost everyday we hear new stories about what Naraku did. I have to destroy him. But I'm not ready yet. But I'm off to train again. I miss you guys."

His morning ritual complete, Shippo left his room and walked to the kitchens where he picked up a quick breakfast before going to the front of the castle. Like every morning since he first arrived, Sesshoumaru was already waiting there.

"Morning," greeted Shippo. Most demons would have ran away before greeting the demon lord in such a casual manner. But the relationship between Shippo and Sesshoumaru was an unusual one. The demon lord allowed the kitsune many more liberties then he allowed anyone other than Rin. He had taken the kitsune child under his protection and tutelage.

Shippo would never go as far as to say Sesshoumaru was his friend for that was most definitely not the case. The demon lord was his mentor. Shippo looked up to and respected him. In the first weeks of training Sesshoumaru had been surprisingly patient with the child. He pushed him hard, there was no denying that, but he granted many breaks to allow Shippo to catch his breath. The days ended in the early afternoon as well where as now they lasted well into the night. He eased Shippo in the training regime which caused the respect Shippo held for the demon lord to increase tenfold.

Nodding his head in greeting, Sesshoumaru said, "Transform yourself. Your goal is to stay in your transformed state for the entire day. I won't push you as hard as I normally do, but you will stay transformed."

They had been working on his transforming ability for well over a month now. Sesshoumaru believed it would be prudent to have a better fighting form than the small stature his kitsune form gave him. It took Shippo over a week just to get the final form down. Once he got the form down he could only fight in it for about ten minutes before he reverted back to his original state. So for the past month they had been working on strengthening Shippo's ability. He hadn't been able to stay in form for an entire training session yet, but today Shippo hoped to succeed. He wanted to see the gleam of triumph in Sesshoumaru's eye when he succeeded. Those gleams came few and far between, but when he did see them he knew it meant the demon lord was proud.

The first time Shippo saw the triumphant gleam in Sesshoumaru's eye was when he ran the circumference of Sesshoumaru's castle grounds ten times in the time limit Sesshoumaru set out for him. In modern measurements that would equate to about twenty miles. It took Shippo a full two weeks of training to achieve that small victory. The very first morning he was there he actually collapsed when he wasn't even halfway through with the running. So Sesshoumaru had him run it twice a day in the first week and three times a day in the second week. The end of the second week was the first time Shippo met the time limit. He collapsed at Sesshoumaru's feet when he finished, but not before he saw that gleam in the lord's eye.

The running had increased exponentially from then on out, but Shippo grew faster as the lengths increased and the time limit decreased. He wasn't as fast as Sesshoumaru yet, but he was getting there.

The second time he knew the demon lord was proud was when he managed to avoid every blow one of the guards threw at him. He had to stay within a twenty foot circle while avoiding the guard attacking him. He could not fight back, he could not block, and he could not step outside the circle. And he had to last a full thirty minutes. It took him almost a month to master the the skill, speed, and agility it took to avoid all the attacks. The first week of that training was a painful one for Shippo. He never lasted more than five minutes and most of the time was sent flying outside the circle when he was hit. But he had to get back in and try again. It was worth it though, the pain was worth it to see that gleam in Sesshoumaru's eye when he lasted the full time.

From then on Sesshoumaru started putting more guards against Shippo. At present Shippo was up to avoiding three guards.

However, both of those times paled in comparison to a memory Shippo held fondly in his mind. He had been sparring against Sesshoumaru. It was a weapons-free fight so Shippo only had his claws to inflict damage on the dog demon. It took him six months. But Shippo had managed to inflict a small scratch on Sesshoumaru's cheek. When he saw the blood he immediately tensed up for fear of the demon lord growing angry. All Sesshoumaru said was 'good'.

That day was the first time Shippo had let out a true smile since his family was murdered.

Coming back to the present, Shippo closed his eyes and concentrated and with a burst of a white light, he transformed. His transformed state saw many similarities to the demon lord he was training with. He stood about eye level with Sesshoumaru and had the same lean body shape. His fox tail swished out from behind him and his red hair drifted down to his shoulders. His claws elongated , his eyes grew narrow and calculating, and his feet broadened into a more humanoid shape then fox-like.

His new form was still rather weak. Sesshoumaru wouldn't let him train for real in his transformed state until he was able to remain in it for an entire day. Shippo was determined to remain in form all day so he could begin strengthening his fighting form and growing more at ease with it. After all, he was used to fighting in his real form. To be suddenly on the same size scale as Sesshoumaru was daunting when it came to fighting.

"Run," commanded Sesshoumaru.

Without a word Shippo ran. It only took about ten laps for his breathing to grow harsh and uneven. After all this time he still wasn't used to running in such a large form. But he refused to give in. He _had_ to get used to this form. He needed to be large to fight Naraku. No matter how hard he trained in his normal state it wouldn't be enough to defeat Naraku. A bigger body could hold so much more strength and be able to accomplish so many more things. After all, Shippo's ultimate goal was to go into weapons training. His less than two foot stature would not suffice for holding a sword.

When the scent of blood wafted across his nose Shippo slid to a halt. Working his nose wildly he located the scent. It was coming from outside the border of the castle grounds. Proceeding cautiously, Shippo inched forward. What he saw shocked him.

It was the wolf prince, badly bleeding and laying on the ground. His eyes were closed in pain as his chest frantically worked to get enough oxygen into his body.

"Kouga?" questioned Shippo. "What's wrong? What happened?"

His eyes flying open, Kouga jumped to his feet with a surprising amount of grace for being so injured. "Who…who are you?" asked Kouga harshly. "Where's Sesshoumaru?"

Quickly realizing that Kouga wouldn't recognize him in his new form, Shippo said, "It's me. Shippo."

"Shippo?" repeated Kouga, his eyes widening as he finally placed the vaguely familiar scent of the demon. "I thought…I thought you were dead. Everyone else…"

"I know," answered Shippo quietly. Going to Kouga's side he helped to support the wolf demon when he saw Kouga swaying on his feet. "What happened to you?"

"Why are you so big?" asked Kouga curiously, completely ignoring Shippo's own questions.

"Training," replied Shippo bluntly. "Enough of that. _What_ happened to you?" he asked in a voice that left no room for avoidance.

"You wouldn't believe how much stronger Naraku has grown," said Kouga as he walked with Shippo. "He destroyed everyone. Ginta…Hakkaku…Ayame…they're all dead."

"I'm sorry," said Shippo. "I…I know how you must feel."

"Of course you would," said Kouga gently, not meaning to bring back painful memories for the kitsune child. After all, no matter how big Shippo made himself he was still a child in demon years. A child who appeared to have grown tremondously in strength since he last saw him. "Why are you training so heavily? You don't plan on taking on Naraku by yourself, do you? That would be suicide."

Tensing his shoulders, Shippo nodded. "I am. Sesshoumaru is training me and when he feels I am ready I'm leaving. Naraku will die Kouga. I _will_ kill him. He'll regret leaving me alive."

Surprised by the intensity in which Shippo spoke, Kouga grew worried. The kitsune was being overrun with his thoughts of revenge. "Shippo, it's not your responsibility to kill Naraku. You know that, right? You don't need to kill Naraku by yourself. You're only a child, don't let Naraku ruin your life."

"He's already ruined it!" shouted Shippo in anger as he came to a halt and spun to face Kouga. "He killed them Kouga. Are you not understanding that? Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, _Kagome,_ he killed them all! And I'll repay him by killing him. He _will_ die by my hands. That I promise you."

Nodding sadly, Kouga said, "Very well Shippo. If you feel this is what you must do so be it. I will do everything in my power to help you."

"What are you doing," came a cold voice.

Looking towards the voice, Shippo and Kouga saw Sesshoumaru glaring at them. "Lord Sesshoumaru," said Kouga while bowing his head. "I come to you bearing tidings of bad news. Naraku's strength has increased tenfold. He is destroying everything in his path. It is a land of destruction outside of your lands."

"Why are you here?" asked Sesshoumaru while narrowing his eyes.

Meeting the lord's gaze head on, Kouga answered with, "I come to ally myself with you. Your lands are the only ones remaining untouched by Naraku's power. It is clear he still fears you. But he is gathering armies of demons to his side. Sesshoumaru, he will come for you and your lands. We must defend them at all costs. We can't allow him to control all the lands."

"My defenses are still holding," said Sesshoumaru. "My own army is enough to rival the strength of Naraku's."

"He's growing stronger!" yelled Kouga. "Will you have enough strength to outlast him?"

"Are you the only one here?" asked Sesshoumaru.

Shaking his head, Kouga said, "No, the rest of my tribe is sitting outside your lands. If you allow us I will call them in and we can help you defend your lands. I beg of you on behalf of my people Sesshoumaru, let us stay. There is nowhere else to go. Naraku's reach has extended too far."

"Very well. Call your wolves in," said Sesshoumaru. "Send the injured ones to the healers and the rest to the guard house. My head general will deploy them how he sees fit. Heal yourself as well. When you are fit find me."

"Yes my lord," answered Kouga. "I thank you."

Not responding with anything, Sesshoumaru beckoned towards Shippo with his eyes. "Let the wolf go. Return to your training."

"All right. Take care of yourself Kouga," begged Shippo. "I'll come see you later."

"I would like that," said Kouga with a small smile. "But best to continue your training. You don't want to be angering Sesshoumaru now, do you?"

A quick grin surfaced on Shippo's face before the kitsune could squelch it. "Yeah, that wouldn't be good." With a wave the kitsune was off.

"What are you doing Sesshoumaru?" asked Kouga quietly when the kitsune was no longer within hearing distance. "Do you really think Shippo has a chance at defeating Naraku. He's only a child!"

"I know what he is," replied Sesshoumaru in an icy voice. "If he had no promise I would not be wasting my time. He will become powerful."

"But will it be enough?"

"There is a good chance he is the only chance we have destroying Naraku," answered Sesshoumaru softly as his eyes tracked the progress of the kitsune. "It is a strange day when the fate of all could very well rest in the hands of a child."

"You're telling me," mumbled Kouga.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Finishing out the day with a quick dual against the demon lord, Shippo was ecstatic. He had remained in his form all day. After finding Kouga it had somehow become easier. Perhaps it was because he heard how much Naraku had grown in strength. He knew he had to start making progress faster than what he had been. By the time he got to fighting against Sesshoumaru he felt completely at ease in his new body. Sesshoumaru still managed to knock him to the ground in two seconds flat, but it was the fact that he remained in form even when getting beat. In the past such a beating would have caused him to revert back. Not this time.

The triumphant gleam had surfaced in Sesshoumaru's eye when he called off the day. The only thing he said was, "Try and stay in form all night." Shippo knew he wouldn't have said that if he believed the kitsune couldn't accomplish it. Shippo was determined to not switch back to his normal state once. He would outlast the night in his new form and come out for training tomorrow morning still in it.

Walking back to his room Shippo happened to run across Itachi. The guard did not recognize him and immediately took a hostile stance with the kitsune.

"Who are you?" asked the skunk demon harshly while brandishing the spear Sesshoumaru's castle guards carried.

"Do you not recognize me?" asked Shippo with a smirk. For an entire year the skunk demon never uttered a word to the kitsune. The guard was barely able to reign in his complete and utter disgust at having his lord train a child. Shippo knew the guard was just waiting for the day Shippo failed and was kicked out.

"Speak quickly or you shall die," answered Itachi while lowering his stance in preparation for an attack.

"Tsk tsk Itachi," said Shippo cockily. "Didn't your lord ever teach you to use your nose?"

His eyes hardening, Itachi quickly sniffed the air. When he recognized the kitsune's scent he relaxed immediately. "It is you," he said dispassionately. "Kitsune tricks."

"Trick?" asked Shippo in feigned surprise. "This is no trick Itachi. This is who will be defeating Naraku. So you best start treating me better." Shippo's gaze had hardened considerably at the end as his back snapped to be in a perfectly straight line.

It was then Itachi knew the kitsune child was not to be trifled with. Now he saw what his lord saw a year ago. Fierce determination and a wicked taste for revenge. The kitsune had a long ways to go before he could defeat him, not to mention his lord, but Itachi knew without a doubt the child would get there.

"Forgive me," said Itachi while bowing his head. "If you ever need assistance do not hesitate to summon me."

Concealing his shock well, Shippo merely raised a single eyebrow in a rather good impression of Sesshoumaru. Nodding once, Shippo walked past Itachi and continued on to his room.

When he got inside his room he was immediately struck by an odd sense of power. He saw Kirara crouched in the far corner of his room, her fur standing on end and her teeth bared. He immediately knew why. The table with his friend's weapons was pulsing with power. With every pulse the table violently shook as the weapons rattled on top of it.

Rushing to the table Shippo held down the ends as the weapons continued to viciously thump with power. A few seconds of scanning the weapons and Shippo could see that it was only one weapon that was humming with power. Tetsusaiga.

"What in the world…" he muttered to himself while passing his hand over the hilt of the sword. When his hand got within an inch of the hilt the sword gave a particularly violent lurch of power. Pulling it back in shock he rubbed his slightly burned hand. He took a few steps back from the table but immediately changed his mind when Tetsusaiga started to jerk even harder.

"Fine, fine, you win," said Shippo while returning to the table. "What do you want me to do with you? Inuyasha's gone, you know that."

Starting to glow softly, the rusted sword hummed louder with power. Suddenly it burst forth with a bright light.

Shielding his eyes from the powerful glow, Shippo peered at the oddly acting sword. His heart froze with what he saw. The image of Inuyasha was shown in the light, the hanyou was speaking fast as he stared at the kitsune. However, no words could be heard.

"I can't hear you!" cried Shippo as he staggered towards the hanyou. "Please, tell me what you want."

Inuyasha's eyes softened as he continued to speak frantically. Tetsusaiga's humming lowerd in volume and the light began dying from the room. Inuyasha's face began to fade.

"No!" shouted Shippo. "Inuyasha! Tell me what you want! Please, don't go yet."

Shaking his head, Inuyasha smiled gently for the young kitsune before disappearing into the blade of Tetsusaiga.

Sniffing back fresh tears, Shippo laid his hands across the now silent sword. "I don't know what you wanted," he whispered painfully while his much broader shoulders shook with barely suppressed tears. He jumped when Tetsusaiga came alive in his hands. His much older eyes widening in astonishment his hand closed fully on the hilt of the rusted blade.

"What…?" he uttered in confusion.

Lifting the sword completely off the table he held it with a stiff arm in front of him. The rusted blade shook violently until Shippo's whole arm was shaking with it. The shaking grew so intense the kitsune couldn't have dropped it even if he wanted to.

"Stop it!" he shouted. "I don't know what you want, but stop it!"

Tetsusaiga immediately calmed down. With one dying shudder it stilled in Shippo's hands.

"Thank you," the kitsune whispered.

He almost dropped the sword when it suddenly transformed in his hands. Where before the rusted blade was, there was now a gleaming fang. Supporting it with both hands, Shippo stared in awe at the sword.

"Inu…Inuyasha," he whispered. "I…thank you." He knew the sword was only responding to him now because Inuyasha's spirit deemed it fit to give the sword to him. Inuyasha was giving his most prized possession to the child he used to complain about and fight with.

A smirk surfaced on Shippo's face as his eyes narrowed even further. "You thought this sword could no longer fight you Naraku," he said in a chilly voice. "Appears you were wrong. Tetsusaiga has returned. And it _will_ taste your blood."


	8. Strength of the World, III

**Chapter 8: Strength of the World, My One True Beholder**

The graceful, lithe, yet amazingly strong body of the kitsune eased itself out of bed. The child-like figure had not graced the presense of Sesshoumaru's castle in years. Only the kitsune who bore a remarkable resemblence to the demon lord could be found within the castle.

Giving the firecat her morning pat on the head, Shippo walked to the wall across from his bed. On it hung his friend's weapons. A few days after Tetsusaiga had come back to life Shippo requested hooks to be made so he could hang the weapons on his walls. The following day when he had come in from training the hooks were there.

Pulling his shoulder length hair back from his face with one hand he drew one finger down the polished surface of Kagome's bow. Sighing softly, he pulled it off its hook and held it reverently in one hand.

He had just replaced the string last night as well as polished the weapon. He took amazing care of the weapons. The gold adornments on Miroku's staff glistened whenever light happened to bounce off them.One could see their reflection in Sango's katana. The bone of her boomerang was a spotless white. The only weapon Shippo did not tend to was Tetsusaiga. The blade had its own unique appeal in the way it was so rusted and beat up. Shippo would not change the way the sword looked, he felt it would be a dishonorment to Inuyasha's name if he repaired the sword when Inuyasha never did.

Four years had passed since Tetsusaiga came back to life. All childness that had remained had been erased from Shippo. With each passing day more news of Naraku's reign of terror reached Sesshoumaru's lands. With each passing day Shippo's resolve grew stronger and his eyes looked more and more like the icy coldness of Sesshoumaru's.

Setting the bow back on its hooks Shippo changed into his training clothing. Calling Kirara he waited for the cat to jump on his shoulder before leaving his room.

He immediately knew something was wrong when he opened his door only to run into the fist of Itachi. Withdrawing his first with an apologetic expression, Itachi said, "Forgive me, I was only trying to knock on your door."

"Don't worry about it," said Shippo. "Itachi, what's wrong?" The skunk demon never came to summon him from his rooms. Something horrible had to be happening.

"Shippo, a mass of demons is surging into Lord Sesshoumaru's lands. He demands your presence," said Itachi urgently. When he saw the kitsune preparing to run back to his room, the skunk demon held out his spear. "Time is of the essence. Take my spear with you."

"Thank you," said Shippo as he grabbed the spear in his hand. And honestly, he really did not relish the thought of staining his friend's weapons with blood of the enemy. At least, not yet.

"Use it well," urged Itachi.

"I will," answered Shippo before speeding to the front of the castle. When he reached the outdoors his eyes widened in surprise. A legion of dark demons was swarming in Sesshoumaru's castle grounds as Sesshoumaru's own guards and soldiers attempted to hold them back. As he stood there Kouga ran up to his side.

"Shippo! Thank god you're here!" he panted as he wiped some blood from a small cut on his forehead. "They broke through the sentries Sesshoumaru had posted on the borders of his land. I was fighting with Sesshoumaru but he told me to go find you." Kouga stared with slight apprehension at the kitsune child. After all, Shippo had never been in an actual battle before. He knew the kitsune was almost as powerful as the demon lord. But it was one thing to be strong in a mock fight than to be strong when you had to kill your opponent or be killed. Sesshoumaru knew this and so sent the wolf demon to watch out for the child.

"Keh, he doesn't think I can handle myself, does he?" remarked Shippo in a tone that reminded the wolf prince of Inuyasha. Resting his spear atop his shoulder, he looked at his fire cat. "Well Kirara, ready to go?"

Mewing, Kirara jumped off Shippo's shoulder and was already transformed when she landed. She had taken quite readily to fighting with the kitsune. They had trained for the past several years to get used to each other and now she greatly enjoyed having the kitsune on her back. Now she could fight with him in a real battle. She looked forward to striking fear into their enemies together.

"Come on," said Kouga. "They need our help."

"Then let's make these demons regret ever attacking Sesshoumaru's lands," said Shippo coldly. Passing his hand over Kirara's head, he charged into the battle with the cat demon on his heels.

The kitsune and the cat worked like a well oiled machine in taking down their foes. Working back to back, they destroyed every demon that had the unfortunate luck to get too close to them. Shippo's ears twitched when he heard the piercing cry of one of Sesshoumaru's guards. A voice he clearly recognized.

It was the cry of Hayaku, the lizard guard that Shippo had spoken to those five long years ago when he first arrived. Hayaku had been one of the kitsune's frequent sparring partners and they had become fast friends. In fact, besides for Sesshoumaru, Kouga, and Itachi, Hayaku was the only other demon in the castle Shippo spoke to on a friendly basis.

"Kirara!" he shouted.

The fire cat immediately took the air, the kitsune jumping deftly on her back when she flew by him.

"Find Hayaku," said Shippo. "He needs our help."

Using her nose Kirara located the scent of the lizard demon and dove down to the ground, the kitsune bent low over her back.

Shippo jumped off the cat when she got within twenty feet of the ground and brandishing his spear, he glared at the demon by his injured friend.

Hayaku laid bleeding on the ground, a deep gash in his chest and one of his legs broken beneath him. A humanoid demon with giant leathery wings and crimson hair stared at the kitsune with barely contained boredom.

"Naraku promised me strong fighters," said the enemy blandly. "I am finding nothing but weaklings." With a cold smirk, he lifted his heavy sword and pointed it at Shippo. "Tell me, are you another weakling? Will you also die by my sword?"

"You are the weak one," stated Shippo calmly while trying desperately to reign in the worry he felt for Hayaku. If he let it out that he cared for the lizard demon he knew the enemy in front of him would quickly murder his friend.

"Me? My, you are a funny one," laughed the flying demon. "But please tell me, why did you come to me so fast? Does this puny demon mean something to you?" he asked, his eyes narrowed with sadistic glee.

"Him? I don't care about him," replied Shippo in a voice he hoped shielded his true feelings. If ever there was a time he wished to truly be emotionless like Sesshoumaru this was it. "I came because you promise to be an interesting fight."

"Your eyes betray you little one," said the flying demon with a cold smirk. "They reveal that you're worried about this weakling."

"Get away Shippo," coughed Hayaku, raising his head to look at the kitsune with plaintive eyes. "He is leading this attack. Don't fight him! He's too strong!"

"You tire me," said the flying demon in a bored voice. Moving his sword until the point was facing towards the ground, the demon smiled.

"No! Don't!" shouted Shippo in fright. He cringed and closed his eyes when the demon thrust the point of his sword into Hayaku's chest.

"I am Urami," said the demon as he pulled the sword out of Hayaku's chest. "Do not grieve for your friend. You will meet him again soon enough."

His eyes snapping open, Shippo snarled at the flying demon in front of him. "You _will_ pay for what you've done. Hayaku couldn't fight you. He was no threat. There was no reason for killing him. Too many times have I seen pointless slaughter. I am tired of it."

"You are naught but a child," remarked Urami. "You have the body of a grown adult but your scent gives you away. I am one of Naraku's top generals. A mere child could never defeat me. I'll let you live if you find me Sesshoumaru. I wish to fight a _real_ warrior."

Loosening his stance so he could move easily, Shippo said, "You can fight Sesshoumaru after you get through me. Unfortunately you'll never get that chance as your life ends here."

Laughing, Urami opened his wings and flapped them until he rose a few feet off the ground. "You amuse me little one. Because of that I'll give you a quick death."

"I'd like to see you try," sneered Shippo.

"Very well," replied Urami before rising quickly in the air and diving at Shippo, his sword stretched out in front of him.

Reacting quickly, Shippo dropped to one knee and rolled out of the way. Urami landed on the ground where Shippo was but a second before.

"Ah, I see you have quick reflexes," commented Urami. "But it's hard to fight back when you're only dodging." Flying at Shippo from only a foot off the ground, Urami grinned maliciously. "There's nowhere to roll now child. Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. The battle field is no place for a child."

Swinging Itachi's borrowed spear around him one time, Shippo let it fly at Urami. Then with a quick shout of 'Kirara!' Shippo jumped in the air and landed on the cat's waiting back.

Urami easily dodged the spear and flew up until he was level with Shippo. "So you do know a little about fighting," he said. "Too bad you rid yourself of your only weapon to distract me. How do you expect to fight atop a demon cat when you yourself have no weapon?"

"You should learn not to underestimate your enemies, _Urami,_" said Shippo, spitting out Urami's name like it was a curse. "I may be a child, but as you will learn, a child is more than you can handle."

Urami's laugh quickly grew into a cry of surprise when Shippo jumped from Kirara's back, kicked the unsuspecting demon in the stomach, and then landed back on the cat who had fluidly moved to where Shippo would land.

"What's wrong Urami?" sneered Shippo. "Didn't expect a non-flying demon being able to attack from the air?"

"You got lucky," said Urami dryly. "Now that I know the cat is your partner I won't make that mistake again." Rushing at Shippo, Urami changed course at the last second to drop below the flying pair to charge up at Kirara's exposed belly.

He was duly shocked when Shippo hooked his legs over Kirara's back, hung off of her, and grabbed Urami by his wrists, rendering the giant sword useless as it stuck straight up above the pair, a mere six inches from piercing Kirara's flesh. "What's wrong Urami?" he asked. "Fox got your tongue?" Flipping his legs off Kirara's back,he spun around and landed on Urami's back. Hooking his legs around the demon's waist, he wrestled for the sword.

Urami beat his wings furiously to keep both him and Shippo from plummeting to the ground. Both of his hands were gripping the hilt of his sword as he fought with the demon on his back. He grunted in pain when the fire cat came up from the side and chewed through one of his wings. With only one fully functional wing left, Urami had no choice but to fall towards the ground. When he felt Shippo abandon the fight for the sword he promptly threw the weapon towards the ground and gripped the kitsune with his now free hands.

"If I go down, I'm taking you with me," snarled Urami as Shippo tried to free himself from the fierce grip of the demon. Urami gasped in surprise when the arms he was holding suddenly disappeared. Turning his head he was shocked when he saw the small body of a kitsune child transform into the opponent he had been fighting.

Shippo landed on Kirara's back once he returned to his fighting form and waited for the cat to make it safely to the ground. He eyed the flying demon when he managed to land somewhat safely on the ground.

"You…what are you?" asked Urami as he stood back up. One wing dragged uselessly on the ground behind him but he was blind to that pain. "A kitsune cannot stay in form for that long and be that strong!"

Raising one eyebrow, Shippo said, "Why not Urami?"

"It's unheard of!" exclaimed Urami. "Kitsune's are weak fighters. Kitsune children are especially weak. But I only know of one shapeshifting demon and that is the kitsune. So I demand to know what new kind of creature you are."

"I don't suppose it matters to tell you considering you will be dying shortly," stated Shippo as he slid off of Kirara's back. Giving her a quick scratch behind the ears, he walked leisurely up to the panting Urami. "You lost your sword Urami," he stated. "Now we're both weaponless."

"Don't change the subject you brat!" shouted Urami in anger. "I want to know what you are!"

"I am Shippo," answered the kitsune plainly.

"Forget the name, what are you!" yelled Urami impatiently. "Forget it, I'll beat it out of you!" With a snarl Urami launched himself at Shippo, claws flashing dangerously.

Shippo blocked Urami's first punch and caught the second one. Bending Urami's fist back until he forced the demon to the ground, Shippo smirked. "You'll have to try harder if you want to beat it out of me."

Growling, Urami kicked out with his legs and knocked Shippo's out from under him. "Got you!" he cried in victory as he pounced on the now fallen kitsune. When he landed on nothing but dirt he punched the ground in frustration.

"Got who?" asked Shippo curiously from where he stood by Urami's head.

Standing back up, Urami delivered a fatal glare towards the kitsune. "Who are you?" he asked through clenched teeth. "Since when did Sesshoumaru have such a powerful ally? Naraku knew of the wolf demon allying himself with Sesshoumaru. But you, you are a mystery to even me and I've been fighting you!"

"Sesshoumaru guards his secrets well," answered Shippo. "But if you must know I will tell you."

Grinning in anticipation, Urami waited. Once he knew what this creature was he could escape and make it back to Naraku. His master would be pleased with this new information.

"I am Shippo," stated the kitsune child. Lifting one hand, a small blue fire was lit within his palm. With one quick movement he flung it at Urami. When it hit the flying demon, he screamed in pain. "You were correct. I am a kitsune. That is a trick from my people. Foxfire we like to call it." The blue fire died down from Urami's body but the demon clutched his arm from where the fire had burned him. "You were also correct when you said I was a child."

Urami gasped. "How? How could a child get so powerful?"

"Sesshoumaru has been training me for the past five years," replied Shippo.

Knowing he had enough information to deliver to his master, Urami said, "I thank you for the information Shippo. Naraku will be most pleased to hear about this." Before the kitsune could respond, Urami turned on his heel to flee the battle site. He didn't make it far when a large body landed on his back and pushed him to the ground.

"But Urami, I wasn't finished," continued Shippo darkly. "You didn't let me get to the best part. You see, five years ago Naraku murdered my family. Your _master_, as you like to call him, set me down this path. Revenge is a great motivator for gaining strength. I will kill your _master. _I promise you that."

"You don't have a chance!" gasped at Urami. "Naraku is all powerful. A mere child like you could never hope to defeat him!"

Digging his claws into Urami's back, Shippo growled. "That's where you're wrong _Urami_. You see, it is impossible for Naraku to defeat me. Evil never lives for long. I fight for my murdered family and the good of the world. Naraku fights for power. He cannot beat me. After all, the strength of the world is with me."

"Strength of the world?" laughed Urami. "You are a fool. A pathetic idealistic fool. You will lose."

"I will win," growled Shippo before plunging his claws all the way through Urami's back. "I promised my family I would kill Naraku. I will not fail those I love," he whispered before ripping his claws out.

Urami gave one last shuddering gasp before laying still. He was dead.

Standing up, Shippo lowered his eyes and stared at his bloodied claws. He had intentionally killed someone. He had never killed anyone who was defenseless before. He was now a murderer just like Naraku was.

Suddenly finding it hard to breathe, Shippo stumbled away from the dead body of Urami. Tripping over Hayaku's body, the tears started tumbling out of Shippo's eyes. He backed into a tree and slid down it until he sat on the ground. Drawing his legs up to his chest he buried his face in his arms and sobbed.

Sesshoumaru found him like this a few minutes later. A quick glance told him what happened. Hayaku died. Shippo killed the lizard demon's murderer. "Good job," he said softly as he moved over to stand above Shippo.

Shippo's grief-stricken eyes met Sesshoumaru's. "Good job?" he asked in shock. "I murdered someone and all you can say is good job?"

Crouching by the kitsune child. Sesshoumaru grabbed the child's shoulders and shook him harshly. "What are you doing?" he growled. "You want to kill Naraku yet you can't stand to kill one of his generals? You managed to kill lesser demons before this one. What made this one so special?"

"I…I killed him…and I enjoyed it!" shouted Shippo. "I enjoyed it," he repeated softly.

"He murdered one of your friends," stated Sesshoumaru bluntly. "I am sure you will enjoy killing Naraku as well." When the kitsune ignored him, Sesshoumaru sighed. In this form it was easy to forget his protégé was still a child. "All of your friends killed. Do you fault them for it?"

"I…They didn't enjoy it…" stammered Shippo.

"They didn't?" asked Sesshoumaru with one eyebrow raised. "You mean to tell me never once did my half-brother smile while he was killing a demon?"

"That's different!" shouted Shippo but in a voice that proved he was questioning himself.

"How so?" said Sesshoumaru. "Your friends did what they had to in order to survive. That means killing. If you enjoy it, so be it. But answer this: did you enjoy the actual act of killing, or the fact that you killed that particular demon?" When Shippo appeared confused, Sesshoumaru tried again. "If I told you to kill one of my guards, would you do it?"

"NO!" shouted Shippo quickly. "How could you ask me that?"

Smirking, Sesshoumaru said, "Because it proves something. You did not enjoy the act of killing but rather the fact that you killed Hayaku's killer. You fight for revenge Shippo, there is nothing wrong with enjoying killing those who deserve death."

"I suppose you're right," said Shippo after a long hesitation.

Standing up, Sesshoumaru held out one hand. "So I say it again. Good job. Now, will you return?"

Grasping Sesshoumaru's hand, Shippo was hauled to his feet. "Yeah. Um, can we bury Hayaku's body? He was my friend…"

"I know," said Sesshoumaru simply. "Take his body. We will bury him with the others who were lost."

"Is Kouga all right?" asked Shippo as he took a deep breath and picked up Hayaku's body.

"He is," answered Sesshoumaru as he reached down and picked up Itachi's spear. "Why do you have Itachi's weapon?" he asked curiously.

"He let me borrow it," replied Shippo. "I was going to get one of my friend's weapons but," Shippo shrugged. "Itachi gave me his spear."

"Hm," replied Sesshoumaru.

"What?" asked Shippo.

"Did you want to fight with a different weapon?" asked Sesshoumaru.

Sighing, Shippo said, "Not really. I would have taken Tetsusaiga but I don't know…something about it…"

"Even after all the training you went through with it you're still not entirely comfortable with it," supplied Sesshoumaru.

"Yeah," agreed Shippo. "It's Inuyasha's sword. I shouldn't fight with it."

"Tetsusaiga claimed you as its new owner. Obviously my half-brother wishes for you to use it."

"I know!" shouted Shippo in annoyance. "You've told me that before. I just don't want to use it. Not yet anyways."

"Hm," replied Sesshoumaru in neither agreement nor disagreement.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Shippo with narrowed eyes.

"Hm."

Growling in annoyance, Shippo sped up his pace until the demon lord was left in his dust.

Smiling softly, Sesshoumaru said, "You are ready child."

* * *

Sorry for the longer wait on this chapter guys. I just got kinda...sidetracked? But yes, hope you enjoyed it, so far this has been my personal favorite chapter. We finally get to see Shippo do some fighting! But anyways, please review, I'd really really appreciate it. But other than that, thank you for still reading this story and I'll try to remember to update sooner next time. 


	9. Ice in My Veins

**Chapter 9: Ice in My Veins, For Those Who've Died**

After burying Hayaku Shippo fetched the spear from Sesshoumaru and walked inside the castle. Locating Itachi's scent Shippo slowly walked towards the skunk demon.

Itachi stepped away from the wall of Sesshoumaru's quarters when he caught sight of the kitsune. On seeing Shippo's stony expression Itachi asked hesitantly, "Is everyone all right? Did you fight back the enemy?"

Nodding absently, Shippo returned the spear to its rightful owner. "Yeah, they're all gone. Naraku had sent out an army with one of his generals. But the general is dead and the army was either killed or managed to escape."

"Sesshoumaru defeated the general, didn't he?" asked Itachi in a voice brimming in pride. He served the most powerful demon in the country. Naraku was a fool for trying to invade.

Letting a ghost of a smile flit across his face, Shippo burst Itachi's bubble. "I killed the general."

"What?" stammered Itachi, not able to contain his shock. "You did?" he continued disbelievingly. It's not that he didn't think Shippo had it in him, he just assumed his lord wouldn't let anyone else fight Naraku's general.

"He murdered Hayaku," said Shippo softly. Shippo berated himself. Ever since that fateful day five years ago when Shippo had seen his murdered family Sesshoumaru had not seen him cry. He couldn't say that anymore. Witnessing Hayaku murdered before his eyes brought back all the memories of his family and his mind still brought up the images of their deaths.

"Hayaku was a strong and loyal guard," murmured Itachi respectfully. "His loss will be apparent."

"You're telling me," mumbled Shippo as he turned his back on Itachi. "I'm going back to my room. If Sesshoumaru's wants me you can tell him to forget it. I think I fought enough today."

"Very well. Get some rest Shippo. You need it," suggested Itachi. He watched the kitsune walk back to his room with slightly worried eyes. He could tell the death of Hayaku was weighing heavily on his friend's mind. He never actually asked the kitsune about the circumstances leading to him training with his lord, but he heard and witnessed enough in the last five years to know the child's story. Itachi hadn't smelled tears coming from Shippo's room in over 4 ½ years now. He feared tonight would mark the end of that.

A few minutes later Itachi straightened again when he saw Sesshoumaru walking towards him. "My lord," he said while bowing his head when Sesshoumaru reached him.

"Itachi," nodded Sesshoumaru in greeting. Looking towards the kitsune's room Sesshoumaru asked, "How is he?"

"He said to let you know he will not train today," passed on Itachi. "My lord, did Shippo truly kill Naraku's general?"

"He did," replied Sesshoumaru in admission. "His training is complete."

"My lord?" questioned Itachi with a curious expression.

"I have taught him all there is," said Sesshoumaru. "He fought one of Naraku's generals without gaining a single injury. I doubt I could have done much better."

Not used to hearing Sesshoumaru speak so freely, Itachi waited silently for his lord to continue.

"He is free to take on Naraku," finished Sesshoumaru in a surprisingly heavy voice. He never expected to become quite so attached to the young kitsune. But whether it be through the kitsune's fierce loyalty to his fallen family, the surprising amount of dedication the kitsune had to his training, or even the way the kitsune trusted him enough to train him, Sesshoumaru could not say. All he could say was he would be disappointed to see the kitsune leave his lands.

"I understand," said Itachi softly as his eyes gazed on the closed door of his kitsune friend. Like the others, he tended to forget Shippo was still only a child. And yet his lord was saying Shippo could go challenge one of the strongest enemies one could have. Naraku was not a force to trifle with. His reign of terror was absolute. Even Sesshoumaru wouldn't leave the safety of his lands to challenge the foul hanyou. And here his lord was, saying Shippo was free to leave. "My lord…is it wise to let Shippo go? He's young, surely there must be more you can teach him?" asked Itachi hopefully. Perhaps it wasn't too late to change Sesshoumaru's mind and keep Shippo here, where it was for the most part safe.

Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru said, "No, there is nothing I can do for him now. For five years he has been waiting for this moment. I cannot take it away from him." No matter how much he wanted to, he secretly added.

Internally scolding himself, Sesshoumaru started walking towards Shippo's door. He knew if there was one demon out there who could defeat Naraku, this young child was it. For five years Shippo thrived off of the thought of revenge. Sesshoumaru was grooming the child for this very battle for five long years. And now that the time had come to bid the kitsune good bye he was loathe to do it. He was just as foolish as the rest of them.

Knocking on the door, Sesshoumaru did not wait for a response before barging in. He saw the kitsune sitting on his bed and gazing forlornly at the weapons on his wall. He looked towards the demon lord but then went back to staring at the weapons.

"What do you want?" asked Shippo emotionlessly.

"Moping?" sneered Sesshoumaru. He did not like to see the kitsune still grieving for his murdered family. Yet he knew the moment Shippo stopped grieving was the moment his defeat at Naraku's hands would be guaranteed. Still, the kitsune didn't have to be so obvious about it.

"So what if I am?" retorted Shippo without any real feeling. He had just defeated Naraku's general to help Sesshoumaru. The least the demon lord could do was leave him in peace for awhile.

Walking into Shippo's field of view, Sesshoumaru blocked the weapons from Shippo's eyes. Crossing his arms, he stared at the kitsune with one raised eyebrow. "You plan on moping all day?"

"I told Itachi I don't want to train today!" exclaimed Shippo in a slightly raised voice. His eyes flashed once with anger before dying out again.

"There is no reason to train today," replied Sesshoumaru in a calm voice. "Your training is finished."

"I don't…What?" asked Shippo in a puzzled voice when Sesshoumaru's words caught up with him. "What do you mean? Are you kicking me out?" Wringing his hands nervously, Shippo held his breath. He didn't think. Sesshoumaru told him five years ago that if he saw him crying he would kick him out. Apparently the demon lord didn't forget that threat. Clenching his hands, Shippo let out a gust of air. He was going to be kicked out of Sesshoumaru's lands even after helping to defend them.

"You are not being kicked out. I have merely taught you everything I can," said Sesshoumaru.

"You can't be serious!" cried Shippo while jumping off his bed. Coming to a halt a few feet in front of Sesshoumaru he continued. "You can't expect me to be ready to fight Naraku! If it wasn't for Kirara I wouldn't have been able to even defeat Urami!"

"You belittle your own skills," said Sesshoumaru. "Without the cat you would have had to adopted a different strategy. Kirara was available so you rightfully used her. Do not think that is a weakness."

Pacing in front of the demon lord Shippo muttered, "I can't…you can't…are you _crazy?_"

"Shippo, calm yourself," demanded Sesshoumaru. Pleased to see the kitsune obey immediately, Sesshoumaru said, "You have the skills and power to defeat Naraku. You will gain nothing by staying here any longer. I am not kicking you out and I am not forcing you to challenge Naraku. If you choose to stay here I will allow you to remain. You have proven to be a powerful fighter and your help in defending these lands would be a benefit. However, I am confident you have the strength to defeat Naraku. It is entirely up to you where you go from here."

"I've been waiting for this day for five years," said Shippo. "But now that you said I'm ready…I'm scared. Urami is right. I am only a child. What can I hope to accomplish against Naraku?"

Sighing softly, Sesshoumaru reached behind him to grab Sango's katana. Holding the blade up, Sesshoumaru said, "Look at yourself. Do you see a child? You are a child in years, but that is all."

Grasping the hilt and taking the katana from Sesshoumaru, Shippo stared at his reflection. He saw cool, calculating eyes staring at him from the blade. Shoulder length hair laid messily about his broad shoulders. His body was now officially built like Sesshoumaru's-tall, lean, and muscular. His claws had tasted blood and his eyes had witnessed death he had dished out. Sesshoumaru was right, this was no child staring back at him from the blade.

"You are welcome to leave whenever you feel you are ready," commented Sesshoumaru offhandedly. He saw it in Shippo's eyes. The kitsune was going to go. "Any provisions you feel you need will be provided. Let Itachi know and he will be sure to gather it for you."

"Thank you," whispered Shippo without taking his eyes off his reflection. How could he have missed it? Him living in his transformed state had physically reformed this body. Sesshoumaru hadn't been forcing him to remain in his fighting stance only to strengthen his transformation ability but also to strengthen the actual body. His strength he held in this body wasn't an illusion. No, the muscles he felt were real, he truly could have been as powerful as Sesshoumaru.

Taking leave of Shippo's room, Sesshoumaru looked towards his guard and nodded once. Itachi understood. The kitsune would be leaving. He couldn't fully explain the sudden sense of loss that overtook him.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Wandering around outside the castle, Shippo came across Kouga.

"Sorry for losing you in the fight," apologized Kouga when he drew abreast the kitsune. "There was too much chaos."

"Don't worry about it," said Shippo. "I didn't expect you to watch out for me."

"Yeah, but I should have," replied Kouga in a voice full of self-reproach.

"Kouga, I'm going to be leaving to find Naraku," said Shippo. "I can take care of myself. But thanks for caring."

"Don't mention it kid," said Kouga with a small smile. "But are you serious? You're going to challenge Naraku?"

"I have to. It's what I've been waiting for for five years. Sesshoumaru said my training was complete. He said I had the strength to beat Naraku. I have to go."

Sighing, Kouga said, "Naraku has grown so much in strength since you last saw him. He has the full shikon jewel. He's also had five years to gain power. Do you really think you can destroy him?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Shippo said, "I don't know. But I have to try Kouga. I have to."

Gripping Shippo by his upper arms, Kouga gazed fiercely into Shippo's eyes. "Don't let this be a suicide mission Shippo. You deserve life. Kagome wouldn't want you to throw away your life like this. Please, reconsider." Kouga didn't want to see the kitsune go. He had grown very fond of the child in the past four years and was quite protective of him. It was his way of honoring Kagome's memory. He knew the miko he had grown to love and think of the kitsune as a son. He would protect the child like Kagome did so many years ago.

Wrenching himself free of Kouga's grasp, Shippo yelled, "Don't you dare tell me what Kagome would and wouldn't want! What would you know? You only showed up to help her whenever you felt like it! Where were you when Naraku was killing her?" Shippo's eyes were full of anger as he pushed the wolf prince in his chest. "Huh Kouga? Where were you? They needed help! They were trying to destroy Naraku for everyone. But _you_ didn't show up! I'm going to finish what they died believing in. Naraku could and should be killed. And god forbid it if anyone does it other than me." Shippo ended his angry tirade in a deadly voice.

Kouga's face had lost all color when Shippo had been yelling at him. The kitsune was right. Why wasn't he there when Kagome needed him? He always told Inuyasha to watch out for her. But he always left her side. And when she needed him most he wasn't there. Kagome was dead. And now his sole link to the miko was glaring at him with hatred.

Relaxing his tense shoulders, Shippo sighed. "I'm sorry Kouga. I didn't mean that. If you were there Naraku probably would have killed you too. I'm glad you're alive, I really am. But I have to go. Sesshoumaru believes I have the strength to defeat Naraku. I was hoping you'd believe in me too"

Still frozen in shock at Shippo's earlier words, Kouga only cleared his head fast enough to see the kitsune walking away from him. Deciding to let the child go for now, Kouga stormed off to find the demon lord.

Entering the castle, Kouga stalked up to Sesshoumaru's closed doors. Growling at the skunk demon, Kouga said, "Let me in. I have to speak to that bastard!"

Itachi tightened his stance and glared coldly at the impulsive wolf demon. "No," he stated calmly.

"What?" raged Kouga. "I'll fight you if I have to. Don't think I won't."

"Do you always threaten the guards of the lord who granted you admission to his castle?" asked Sesshoumaru dryly from the now open doorway.

"Forgive me my lord," said Itachi. "I will get rid of him at once."

Waving his hand to dismiss his guard, Sesshoumaru said, "No, let him in. I am most curious to hear what he has to say to me. It must be good for him to threaten to kick down my doors."

Smirking at the skunk demon, Kouga stalked into Sesshoumaru's chambers. Once the door was shut he whirled to face the dog demon. "What the hell were you thinking?" he shouted as he moved to stand in Sesshoumaru's face.

"Calm yourself before I do allow my guard to rid myself of your presence," replied Sesshoumaru icily.

Breathing heavily, Kouga stepped away from Sesshoumaru. "What the hell were you thinking?" he repeated in a slightly calmer voice. "What idiotic thought possessed you to tell Shippo he was ready to challenge Naraku?" By the end Kouga's voice had once again risen in volume.

Sitting down behind his desk Sesshoumaru replied, "I told him the truth. He accepted it. You would do well to accept it as well."

"You're sending him to his death!" fumed Kouga while slamming his hands down on Sesshoumaru's desk. Glaring hatefully at the demon lord, he continued. "Do you honestly believe Naraku will allow Shippo to waltz up to him and kill him? He'll kill him! Naraku is too strong and too smart to allow Shippo to reach him!"

Narrowing his eyes, Sesshoumaru matched Kouga's heated glare with one of his own. "Do you not think I took all that into consideration before I told Shippo he could leave? I know what Naraku will try. He will send a countless number of demons to attack Shippo as he nears him. I _know_ Shippo is strong enough to defeat Naraku's army."

"He'll be weakened before he ever reaches Naraku!" roared Kouga. "Naraku will know Shippo can defeat his army. He won't care! He'll use them to weaken Shippo and then he'll kill him. Tell me why you're doing this. Why are you sending Shippo away? Do you care for nothing?"

Standing up, Sesshoumaru leaned over his desk until his face was barely an inch from Kouga's own. "Do not accuse me of not caring," snarled the demon lord.

Baring his teeth, Kouga dug his claws into Sesshoumaru's desk. "That is exactly what I'm doing _Lord_ Sesshoumaru," he growled, putting a highly sarcastic spin on the 'lord'. "If you cared you wouldn't have told Shippo he could defeat Naraku. For you know as well as I do he can't!"

"Why do you hold so little faith in Shippo?" asked Sesshoumaru ruthlessly. "I believe he has what it takes to defeat Naraku. Do you still believe he is a child? For he is not."

"He _IS!_" yelled Kouga in anger. "He may have the body of an adult but he is still only a child!"

"He is strong enough to defeat Naraku," growled Sesshoumaru.

"You're sending him to his death and you know it," snarled Kouga. "I thought you had actually begun to care about Shippo. Apparently I was sorely mistaken."

Standing straight up, Sesshoumaru sent such a cold and fierce glare to the wolf prince that the demon almost shuddered. "I care about that runt as if he were my own son," said Sesshoumaru in a deathly dangerous voice. "_That_ is why I'm letting him go. If he is never able to seek his revenge against Naraku he would grow to resent us all. I wish to see Shippo leave about as much as you do. But unlike you I am able to see past my thoughts of the kitsune. And I for one fully believe in Shippo's abilities. He will not lose."

"How can you be so sure?" asked Kouga softly. All of his previous anger had been destroyed with Sesshoumaru's admittance that he thought of Shippo as his own.

"I have been training this child for the past five years. I have seen him grow into what he has become. He has the determination to defeat Naraku. And I saw to it that he has the skills to defeat Naraku."

Nodding softly, Kouga stepped away from Sesshoumaru's desk. "I…I see," he said sadly. "Then I guess there's nothing I can do. Shippo is determined to leave and you're determined to see him off."

"I am," affirmed Sesshoumaru.

"I hope you know what you're doing Sesshoumaru," stated Kouga as he walked towards the door. "Shippo wants this revenge because Naraku killed his family. But you know as well as I do he would stay if you told him he wasn't ready yet." Opening the door Kouga looked one last time at the dog demon, sighed, and left, the door swinging shut behind him.

Sitting heavily back down in his chair, Sesshoumaru rested his forehead against his upturned palms. "I hope I know what I'm doing too," he whispered softly to himself. "May someone strike me down if I have sent this child out on a suicidal path."


End file.
